


Drabbles of Ice and Fire

by ohclare



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 146
Words: 25,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohclare/pseuds/ohclare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>various drabbles featuring various asoiaf characters in different times and places</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arya/Aegon: Modern era

Everyone says that they look like Lyanna and Rhaegar come again, her the image of her aunt and him the image of his father. No one says it more often than his mother with a hint of bitterness in her throat. So when she cuts her hair short and he dyes his blue no one blames them. They can’t escape it though, they still look like the doomed lovers come again.


	2. Margaery: 1950s

One step forward, one step back. Every step is a baby step. She leaves hints and clues and backs off when anyone gets too close. She wants them to know and she doesn't. She's scared and she's not. She pretends things are okay when they're not. All she wants is to be happy but it's harder than you would think.

So when Quentyn Martell asks her out she says yes and when he kisses her she tries to kiss back. When he takes her to prom she lets him feel her up in the back of his car. She agrees to write to him at college and he tells her he loves her.

She tells Loras that she doesn't love him, that she doesn't think that she could ever love a man and he cries with her. Together they cry for the secrets they have to keep. She isn't surprised when he's taken to hospital covered in bruises and half dead but they cry together anyway.

She kisses her friends, tells them it's practise for when they get married and they believe her.

When her family ask if she loves Quentyn she tells them yes.

She agrees to marry him the day Loras dies, grateful for the solid comfort he provides. If she has to marry anyone she's glad it's him.

She gives him children and he gives her stability and they respect each other but she can't love him.

She tells him when she falls in love with his cousin and he lets Tyene move in with them and they're as happy as it's possible to be.

She tells her brothers when they ask her if she's happy.

She tells her children when they're old enough to understand.

She's glad in a way that her parents and grandmother die before she tells them.

When she marches in her first Gay Pride parade at the age of 60, Tyene's hand in hers she almost cries because she wishes that Loras could have been there with her.

Out and proud she thinks.


	3. Garlan/Leonette: Regency

She knows that she's supposed to be talking to the Duke of Highgarden's eldest son but everyone wants to talk to him. Instead she finds herself deep in conversation with Lord Garlan and she doesn't care that he's a second son and that her mother will be furious. When he asks her to dance she doesn't think that she's ever been so happy.

They go on long walks through the park with his younger two siblings behind them as supervision. They go to balls and he asks her dance an almost scandalous number of times. They go to the theatre and she watches him slyly instead of watching the play. He insists on her being his first dance when he has to lead out his father's ball. He kisses her shyly on the hand in her drawing room and asks her if she'll consider marrying him. She doesn't wait a second before accepting.

He might be a second son but he's perfect for her and they love each other more than words can say.


	4. Sansa/Willas: Regency

Sansa recieves ten proposals before she's a month into her first season and she turns them all down. She knows her mother wishes for her to marry the Prince but when she meets Lord Tyrell she can't get him out of her head. The Prince may be younger and the most beautiful man she's ever met but Lord Tyrell has a gentleness in his eyes and a beauty that strikes her all the more. When her father tells her she's had a proposal she hopes it's him.

He tells her later that he was so scared the Prince was going to propose he knew he had to do it first even if they had only spoken twice.


	5. Loras/Renly: Victorian England

"It's okay," Loras tries to tell him but all he can think about are the reports of Mr Wilde's trial and his fear that the same could happen to them. He should have never corrupted Loras and now he has to save him before it's too late. He can't think about how it's going to break his heart.


	6. Margaery: Charles II era

She revels in scandal.

When rumours start about her and the painter she sat for, she encourages them. When her husband dies in suspicious circumstances she marries his younger brother in shockingly quick time. She flirts with all the men who follow her desperate for her attention. When she becomes the King's mistress she flaunts the jewels he gives her in front of his wife. She barely even pretends her child is her husband's. She laughs when her family try to confront her and doesn't bother to deny the rumours. 

If there's ever a risk of people not talking about her it's only a moment before she finds some fresh scandal to be tied up in.


	7. Dany/Margaery: modern day

When they curl up in bed together Dany wonders how she ever got to be so lucky and Margaery wonders how to get that sappy look off her girlfriend's face.

"I love you," she murmurs and she knows that Marg's answering kiss means that she loves her too.

 


	8. Tommen/Sweetrobin: Modern day

Neither of them tell their mothers. They just lie about what they're doing and where they're going and make sure that no one sees who will tell. Their kisses are stolen, captured in dark alleyways and backs of cars. They feel like a cliche but they're in love. But they're not ready to face their mothers yet.


	9. Loras/Renly: 1950s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is set in the same universe as chapter 2 and is mentioned briefly. tw for homophobia

His last thought is of Loras, a few metres away. He can barely feel the boys kicking and punching him repeatedly, he's beyond that now. All he can think of is the pain that Loras must be in as they do the same to him. They were just holding hands in an alleyway that no one ever walked down. He should have known that someone always sees.


	10. Lyanna: Canon

It's when she hears the stories of war that she realises what she's done. It's when the tales of her father and brother's horrific deaths finally reach her ears that she begs to be let to go home. It's when she hears the tale of Rhaegar's death at the trident that she cries because it's too late for her to go back to Robert now. It's when she hears swords clashing outside her room that she knows it's the end. And it's when Ned clasps his hand in hers that she tells him how sorry she is.


	11. Aegon/Shireen: Modern era

She's the most beautiful person she's ever met.

He knows other people see her as plain with large ears and a burn that covers half her face but they can't see the real Shireen; they can't see how she treats everyone she meets with kindness or how she works long into the night so her parents won't be disappointed with her grades or how she protects her friends from her cruel cousin. 

She's so beautiful that he can't help but tell her so every day and he hopes that some day she'll believe him.


	12. Arianne/Edmure: Edwardian era

Edmure is pretty sure that he's not mean to be so attracted to the dark skinned woman who cycles past him every morning. And when he finds out she's a suffragette he's even more certain. Of course that doesn't stop him trying to court her harder than he's ever courted anyone.

He's not sure who's more surprised when they elope to Scotland; him because Arianne agreed, her because she married a politican, his family because she's terrible for his career, her family because he's shockingly respectable or the strangers who stare openly when they walk down the street together. 

It doesn't matter when they're shockingly delightfully happy though.


	13. Arianne/Edmure: Modern day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for a 'haunt me' prompt

The last thing he remembers is a silver car. There’s no flashing lights or blinding pain, just a car and then he’s not there anymore.

He doesn’t leave though, he sees his body broken on the ground and he just knows that he cannot leave his family, his Arianne to deal with this without him. He’s not ready to say goodbye yet.

He thought the funeral would be the worst, as he stands by her side and tries to comfort her with words she cannot hear. She may look strong but he knows her and he knows that she needs someone just as much as everyone else. Everyone just tells her how strong she is and he wants to yell at them and tell them to look after her however much she would hate them for it.

But when Minisa and Elia ask her when Daddy is coming home he wants to rage against fate because it just isn’t fair that he cannot be there with her.

And when she cries alone at night he lies next to her on the bed and wishes he could hold her hand.

But he stays.

He watches her, he looks after her however he can and he wishes every day that he could be with her for real. He sees their daughters grow up to be as fierce and fiery as their mother and he wishes that he was more than a vague memory and stories to them. He’s so proud of her but he wishes that he didn’t have to be.

He sees the birth of their grandchildren and Arianne’s beautiful hair go grey and he thinks her more beautiful than ever as she holds them in her arms. When Elia calls her son Edmure he sees the tears in Arianne’s eyes and loves her all the more for the tenderness she’s allowing herself to show.

He’s with her when she goes into hospital and never leaves her side. He knows the end is close now and when she joins him all those years of lost memories don’t seem to matter anymore.


	14. Arthur/Elia: Canon era

He kisses her softly and she wonders why something that is so wrong feels so right. They are both breaking everything they hold dear and yet they cannot help themselves.

At first she clung to him as someone familiar in the sea of intrigue as she tried to learn what sort of man her husband was but then she clung to him because she wanted to. Because she grew to love him.

The first time it was an accident, he was comforting her after a long day with Aerys and suddenly they were kissing. They never meant to but accidents kept on happening and they couldn't stay away.

So this time she draws him closer when he wants to pull away and tells him that she can lie if they create a child. Because something that feels so good be wrong truely.


	15. Ashara/Ned: Canon era

His chaste kisses inflame her desire more than any of greedy one other men have given her and she knows that she loves him. She had meant to capture his brother but instead she finds herself desperate for the younger, hungry for more than his honour will let him give her. 

They're good as bethrothed and drunk off happiness and wine when he finally takes her to his chambers and she knows they'll be the happiest couple in all the land. He promises to show her the beauty of the north and that they can live at court and she shows him how much she loves him for his sweet words and strong body.

She doesn't cry when Brandon burns in front of her eyes but she knows now their life will be very different from what they had hoped for. She knows now that the babe quickening in her stomach will be Lord of Winterfell one day and she prays for Ned not to come.

Elia is the one who tells her of Ned's marriage and she doesn't believe it, even as armies march towards King's Landing she doesn't believe it, even when a letter comes from Ned himself she doesn't believe it. Their babe will be Lord Stark one day and a sham marriage to the Tully girl will not stop that.

She kisses him when he comes to Dorne, she tries to bring him back to her bed but he's wooden beside her and she knows then that she's lost him. He lets her rage and yell but all she wants is his arms around her. She has lost her love and she only has her babe left, her Elia Sand.

They go to the free cities and Allem tells everyone she died, that she jumped when her child died in the night and they believe her.

She waits for the Targaryens to return and then Elia will be Lady Stark of Winterfell after all.


	16. Sansa: Call the midwife

Sansa had always wanted to be a nurse, she had always wanted to help people and she had always wanted to make a difference. Even her first job being in the east end didn't put it off, despite everyone else's worries.

She had expected depravation but the slums and terrible living conditions affected her more than she could explain. So she didn't, instead she told her family about the stories of hope and love in her letters home and never let on about how sometimes she cried herself to sleep after particularly hard days. She wouldn't let herself give up and when it got easier as time went on she was glad (but she still sometimes couldn't help but cry). But babies dying or ill mothers or abusive husbands never got any easier to accept.

But she works hard, she smiles, she makes friends and thinks that perhaps this might not be the happiest she's ever been but it's the most useful and somehow that's so much better.


	17. Arya/Aegon: Regency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks Devaki Khanna for planting this idea in my head, even if this wasn't the someone you expected - but yay for more regency.
> 
> (also just compare George III and Aerys - it works right?)

Arya's half way to Brighton when she realises that this might not actually be a good idea. She's not sure whether this is because her parents will probably kill her when they find out where she's gone, because Sansa will lecture her about 'proper' behavious or because she has a feeling that you're not meant to beat the Prince (and she's definitely going to be beat him). 

By the time she reaches Brighton and his pavillion she can feel Nymeria shaking beneath her and she hopes that the Prince's stable boys will know how to look after her poor horse. Not that she trusts them anyway, she only takes time to swallow a mouthful of food before she's back in the stables and comforting Nymeria in everyway she can.

It only takes an hour for the Prince to arrive, by which time both of them are almost ready to retire (she feels as if sleeping with her horse would be a step too far, however much she wants to).

"Lady Arya," he salutes her as he dismounts, "you are a worthy opponent."

She curtsies despite her less than ladylike attire before looking up and grining, "Your highness, I was almost ready to give up on waiting for you.

"Indeed? Well perhaps we should race more often my lady."

"I would advice a better horse before you embarrass yourself again, your highness." And with a grin and another curtsey she made her excuses and escaped.

 

When their engagement is announced everyone wonders how the much less pretty Stark girl (who isn't even out yet) managed to catch Prince Aegon but Arya just grins and tells her family that Aegon is the only man who could hope to beat her in a race and therefore he is the only man she could ever marry. Aegon still isn't sure why his father agreed.


	18. Ashara/Ned: Modern day

She dates his brother first, Brandon who always is so full of life, and she knows he's cheating on her but somehow it doesn't matter. She thinks about confronting him sometimes but when he takes her in his arms her questions melt away somehow. When she walks in on him with some other girl she's relieved.

She dates others for a while, enjoys men who bars who'll buy her drinks and treat her like a princess even if sometimes she goes home with guys who kiss badly or expect her to do whatever they want just because they're men and she's just some dumb girl. And she lets them because sometimes the sex is really good and there's a strange sort of strength in kicking them out the next day.

She's drunk when she sees Ned again, when she glares at him and accuses him of knowing about Brandon (even if she knew herself) and he just smiles and asks her how she's been. When she tries to kiss him, he says no and she smiles at him and lets him pay for her taxi home.

They meet up for coffee after that, talking for hours about anything but Brandon and she finds it's nice to have a male friend who doesn't just want to get into her knickers. In a way he becomes her best friend, because Elia has children and a husband and it's hard to get around that sometimes.

It's two years after the night in the bar when they finally kiss and she smiles and asks what took him so long.


	19. Jon/Ygriette: Reincarnation

She dies in his arms.

She always dies in his arms.

He tries to save her but he can't.

Sometimes they've only just met.

Sometimes they're old and grey.

Sometimes their children ask him afterwards where their mummy is.

Sometimes he loses them too.

Sometimes he loves again.

Sometimes he can't bear to live without her.

Sometimes it's over in an instant.

Sometimes she lingers for days and he doesn't leave her side for a second.

But she always dies and she always dies in his arms.


	20. Shireen/Bran/Meera: Modern Day

He loves them equally just as he knows they love him as much as they love each other. 

He loves them late at night when their bodies interwine so that they are one rather than three. He loves them early in the morning when they rush around the house like mad things. He loves them when they call him in the middle of the day just to distract him from his work. He loves them when the children return from school looking so much like their mothers. He loves them when they pretend his cooking has improved and then pull faces at the kids. He loves them when they say they're not beautiful. He loves them when they're far away. He loves them when he sees them through the window as they walk up the part. He loves them when they pretend he's not broken. He loves them in every mood.

It's not perfect. He knows their neighbours judge them for not being conventional and that their whispered conversations are almost certainly about them. He hates it when teachers assume that they can ask to just speak to the mother when both are the mother. He comforts their children best he can when they tell stories about the cruel things that children say. They talk about moving or trying different schools but they've done it before and it doesn't ever seem to work, so they put on a brave face and a solid front and protect their children best they can.

It would be easier if he didn't love them both so much but his life would be so much poorer if he had only one.


	21. Sansa/Willas: Modern day

"Strawberries?" Willas asks in an incredulous tone as Sansa wanders into the living room. 

"I'm hungry," she tells him with a smile and a kiss as she sits.

She's only half way through her fourth one when he can't bear it any longer and kisses her tasting the sweet flavour of them on her lips.

"I thought it was just eating them that was meant to be the afrodisiac?" she laughs against his lips.

"Well no other man gets to watch you eating them."


	22. Jon/Wylla: Modern day

Everyone says they're the most ridiculously handsy couple they've ever met and Jon supposes that he should be worried about that if it wasn't for the fact that he enjoys it so much.

When their kids start saying it he finally suggests perhaps keeping it to the bedroom.

He's not surprised at all really when Wylla ramps it up to eleven for the next month.


	23. Tommen/Sweetrobin: Modern day

It's December when it happens and no one tells him.

It's Sansa who calls him eventually, to ask him if he's okay and he has to admit he doesn't know what she's talking about. He knows how bad she feels afterwards but he doesn't know how to tell her it isn't her fault.

Robin was meant to be safe on holiday, safe with his mum who practically wrapped him in cotton wool, it was the safest possible place.

The body doesn't even look like him, the lorry smashed him up so badly, but Sansa tells him before he even asks that it's definitely him and he can't let himself hope it's a mistake.

He still thinks it's a mistake though.

He goes to the funeral and holds tight to Myrcella's hand, trying to stop himself from yelling at Robin's mother who's barely able to stop crying for a moment. Most people don't even realise why he's there, to them he was just a school friend and he wishes for a moment that they had been out to more than just their families and close friends. He deserves just as much sympathy as Mrs Arryn is getting.

He doesn't cry until he's curled up in bed and suddenly sees some drawing Robin did years ago for him. But he doesn't tell anyone.

He locks everything that will remind him of Robin away in a drawer and refuses to speak about him to anyone. He wants the memories to go away and stop torturing him.

His mother helps the best way she can but inviting around every nice boy she knows around for dinner is never going to help when all he can think of is how much she hated Robin just because of who his parents were.

Sometimes he wonders whether the pain will ever go away and he goes to Myrcella and the two of them just lie next to each other in silence and it helps somehow.

It's a year before he can nod to Mrs Arryn in the street. It's two years before he kisses another guy (one his mother would never approve of in a million years). It's three years before he can laugh about the good memories of Robin. It's four years before he tries another relationship.

But he never forgets Robin because he never can.


	24. Arthur/Elia: Canon era

Their kisses taste like guilt.


	25. Sansa/Tyrion: Modern day

He's not the man she thought she'd fall for. He's not the handsome tall stranger she dreamt of  but that's perfect. He's clever and witty and he makes her feel safe in a way she hasn't for a long time. It doesn't matter that he's so much shorter than she is or that by most standards of beauty he's ugly or even that he's far too old for her when they're so happy together. 

Other people don't understand, not even her parents, but they try. But as long as they know she's happy they're happy and that's good enough for now.


	26. Arthur/Elia: Modern day

He tells her he loves her for the first time when they're children playing at marriage, their siblings run off elsewhere for more rowdy games.

He kisses her for the first time when they're fourteen and playing at romance.

He lets her go when they both go to university and he relishes in his freedom.

He introduces her to Rhaegar when he's twenty one

He has to watch them get married when he's twenty five and pretends he's happy for his two best friends.

He stands as godfather to their children.

He comforts her when she discovers Rhaegar's affair.

He doesn't speak to Rhaegar again.

He tells her he still loves her the day the divorce is finalised.

He leaves because she tells him to.

He waits until she calls him.

He takes her on dates and plays at family with her.

He lets her choose the time for their first proper kiss and he waits patiently.

He doesn't marry her because she refuses to accept him but he moves in with her.

He's never so happy as on the day when his baby girl is placed in his arms, apart from perhaps the day two years later when another arrives.

He loves her everyday and this time it's certainly not play.


	27. Robb/Myrcella: Modern day

He falls in love the day she dances past him with flowers in her hair and bare feet and laughs at him. He could almost hate himself when he discovers that it's little Myrcella Baratheon who's suddenly not so little any more.

His siblings take far too much glee in locking them in rooms together but he can't hate for it when he's so pathetically grateful for it.

It takes a month of awkward conversation before she rolls her eyes and asks if he's ever going to kiss her. 

He pretends not to hear when he hears her telling Sansa that with a bit of work he'll be a pretty good kisser but he still blushes.


	28. Ashara: Canon era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> carrying on from chapter 15 and idk if it works or not

Elia learns secrets at her mother's knee. She may have tutors to help her to become a distinguished lady but it's what her mother teaches her that's most important. To the world she is just Elia Sand, daughter of Ashara Sand but she knows that she is Elia Stark and that one day she will be the Lady of Winterfell instead of half siblings who stole her birthright from her.

She's sixteen when she hears of her father's death and she doesn't know how she's meant to feel but she comforts her mother and wonders yet again what sort of man he was for her cold mother to have loved him so and for him to leave her.

She laughs when she hears of her little brothers' deaths, burned by a kracken isn't as satisfying as seeing their faces as she kicked them out of Winterfell but it's close enough.

Her mother throws a party the day they hear of the 'King in the North' and his mother's death. They smile and laugh and rejoice because the woman who stole her father is no more and her usurper brother is gone too. There is only two small girls in the way and they are nothing.

Her mother writes letters and Elia practises her courtesies and they both wait.

And wait.

The Spider writes first and they sail for Kings Landing. It's not hard to be anonymous there and while they are disguised as septas it's even easier.

They wait for Aegon or Daenerys and help to destroy the Lannisters while they wait.

There are so many secrets that she cannot be sure anymore what the truth is but she trusts in her mother and believes that their day is soon, it must be soon.

She falls sick, so sick that she is unaware of anything but her mother's hand gripping hers tightly and she's sure that she's going to die and it will have all been for nothing.

She awakes to a new world, one without her mother by her side and one where she is Elia Stark in truth by the proclamation of the Queen and soon to be bride of Jon Targaryen with neither of their consents.

She kisses her new husband and rebuilds her birthright but all she wants is her mother to be there to know her triumph but her mother died and nothing can raise the dead.


	29. Loras/Renly: 1930s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fagging/fag refers to a system by which younger boys did chores for the oldest boys in boarding schools btw

Loras wasn't sure why the other boys hated fagging so much, it seemed like the best job in the world to him. 

It had been pretty bad the first week of term when he had been a general fag but once Baratheon had picked him out he'd got used to it and really it was pretty great. He even got to hang out in his study sometimes and chat with him. Baratheon was just so nice all of the time and he couldn't imagine that the rest of the senior boys could be that much worse.

Sometimes he liked to imagine what it would be like if they were friends, if he could spend time with him all of the time but he didn't tell the others that - that wasn't something you told your friends.

But worse sometimes he liked to imagine what it would be like if he was a girl, if he was Margaery, and what might happen then with him. And he definitely couldn't tell anyone that.


	30. Brienne/Jaime: Suffragists

She hears about Jaime Lannister long before she meets him. In fact she's probably written him a hundred letters before they come face to face, even if he's never once written back. Everyone else thinks she's mad, that a Lannister is never going to change their mind about women's suffrage but she's determined (because if she changes his mind then surely they can change everyone else's too).

She's out for dinner with her Father when she sees him across the room and knows that now is her chance.

"Mr Lannister, I'm sorry to interupt your dinner but I was wondering whether I could have a quick word?" She ignores his companion, the beautiful blonde woman sitting next to him who looks very unhappy indeed to be interupted.

Jaime however looks positively amused. "I suppose you're one of those suffragists and I'd much rather eat my dinner than talk to you."

"Well if you'd write back then I wouldn't need to interupt your dinner."

"I'll write back then if you'll go away."

She counts that as a victory and beams at Father as she sits down opposite him once again.

* * *

 

He doesn't write back for a while but when he does he requests a meeting with her.

He tells her that although she seems perfectly intelligent that's probably because she's ugly and it would be a danger to the country to let most of the empty headed women have a say on something they know nothing about.

She retorts with the fact that there are plenty of empty headed men about and surely it would be better for the country if there were some intelligent women able to vote them out of office.

He laughs and asks to meet her again.

* * *

They get married on Easter Sunday and he still refuses to say that universal suffrage is a good idea. But he tells their daughter that as long as she's nothing like her father she'll be an excellent MP (and you know what, she is).

 


	31. Robb/Myrcella: WWI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by this graphic http://kindofagenius.tumblr.com/post/46419743510/au-robb-myrcella-wwi

She writes to him. She writes him long letters full of stories and jokes and occassionally how boring it is now he's gone.

He writes to her about the other men and how it doesn't matter that they're all so different when they're all together like this. He doesn't tell her about the cold and the damp and the gunshots flying over his head. He pretends that war is as much fun as Rickon thinks it is.

She dreams of him as she lies in bed at night and wishes that she was able to do more than just sit around while he's busy risking his life for Queen and country.

* * *

She's the first one he sees when he gets home on leave, she's in a field with flowers in her hair as he walks by and before he realises it he's dropped his bags and is running towards her.

He knows he shouldn't be kissing her, because she's his sister's friend or because she's so much younger than him or because he's in no way worthy of her, but he can't help himself when she is kissing him back so desperately.

He whispers her name and he wonders when he started to think of her differently.

She laughs and kisses him again.

* * *

Their letters are different now. They talk of themselves, they talk of their feelings and the only thing he knows of her life is that she's training as a VAD nurse (and that's only because Sansa tells him that they're doing it together) but he doesn't mind. Feelings seem so much more important than facts when he's surrounded by mud, mud and more mud.

* * *

He's at home when news comes of Joffrey's death. She isn't sad but she needs him, she needs him to hold her close and promise her that he's never going to die. She doesn't mean to sleep with him but she needs it to happen more than she realises, she needs him to love her with more than words and kisses just this once. He asks her to marry him and she tells him that he better come home safe to keep that promise.

They don't tell their families because it wouldn't be fair but she wears his ring around her neck and tells him she loves him in every letter.

* * *

Baby Johanna is the image of her father, all curly red locks and infectious smiles. And she waits for him to return because missing doesn't mean dead.

 

 

 


	32. Sansa/Willas: Modern day

He's in the middle before he realises he's begun and he angsts about it for months before Garlan finally gets bored and tells him to ask her out already.

He can't quite believe it when she blushes and says yes.

He only believes it when Marg hits him hard on the arm and tells him if he hurts her then she'll be disowning him as a brother.


	33. Oberyn/Willas: Modern day

They're not meant to be serious. It's just meant to be a way to relieve a bit of sexual tension, to experiment. 

But it's not, at least not for him. Hightowers are meant to love with their whole hearts and he's always been more that than Tyrell.

They continue to fool around though, it's better to have something than nothing at all.


	34. Robb/Myrcella: WWI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a continuation of chapter 31

Johanna is three when they get the news, when she sees Sansa running down the street despite her growing baby bump, when they find out that Robb isn't dead after all. 

The telegram simply says that's he's been located but Myrcella sings nonstop for a week and even her mother reluctantly says she's happy for her. She finds out later where he's been and she wishes that the nurse hadn't been so dreadfully honest in her letter.

She visits him in hospital but she can barely recognise him he's got so painfully thin and with all his hair shaved off. He can't recognise her at all despite all the stories she tells him and eventually the nurses suggest she stops coming. Apparently he's better with Sansa, with Catelyn but it still hurts and she'd rather have their reports than face the pain of seeing him.

They tell her he's ready to come home and she can't bear to be there to greet him at the train station, to see that blank look in his eyes once again.

When Uncle Tyrion asks her to come and stay with him for a while in London she doesn't hesitate to accept. She's spent all these years waiting for him and now she's running away as fast as she can manage.

Sansa's letters tell her that he's getting stronger but she can't bear to ask whether he remembers her yet, she's not ready to know the truth again.

* * *

She's been in London almost two years when the maid tells her she has a vistor, that a man is waiting for her in the drawing room.

She almost faints though when she sees Robb waiting for her, she sees her Robb and not some stranger with his name. She'd been so sure she'd never see him again, that Johanna would never have a father and yet he is standing there waiting for her.

"Please forgive me," he whispers as he catches her, "I will never be able to apologise enough."

She barely whispers his name before she feels his lips on hers and she can't quite believe it.

"Marry me," he whispers between kisses, "I love you."

* * *

A June wedding is horribly predictable she knows but she's detirmined that this baby will not be worn out of wedlock.

 


	35. Robb/Myrcella(/Trystane): Modern Day

He knows that he shouldn't be upset that she's moved on, that she's found someone who'll love her as much as she deserves, but he can't help it. He doesn't need Sansa to remind him that he was the one that cheated on her, that he was the one that ruined their marriage and not her because he reminds himself of that every day. And when Johanna or Torren come to his babbling on about how amazing Uncle Trystane is and what cool thing he's shown them this week he can't help but feel a sharp stab of jealousy hit him in the gut. And how is he meant to move on when she gets more beautiful everytime he sees her?


	36. Myrcella/Trystane

He's ice and she's fire. He's dark and she's pale. He's serious and she's smiles. He's black and she's blonde. He's thoughtful and she's impetuous. He's brains and she's brawn.

They're night and day, light and dark, and perfect for each other.


	37. Jon/Wylla: Modern day

She's not who they thought Jon would pick but there's something about her that brings out a cheerfulness in him that they didn't think he possessed and he hasn't smiled in so long that they're willing to forgive her unlikeliness. But when she emerges from the bathroom with a newly blue-haired Arya they're all pretty sure that Ned's approval isn't going to last long.


	38. Garlan/Leonette: Modern day

They're probably the most functional couple they know and they're strangely proud of that fact. But then again it's not hard when you consider their families and friends, they'd probably make the royal family look functional.


	39. Arya/Gendry: Modern day

"So when are you going to ask me?" Arya asks when he's half underneath a car and she's sitting cross legged on top of a nearby oil barrel.

"Ask you what?"

"To marry you of course."

Gendry is simultaneously delighted and horrified that he's underneath the car at that moment. Delighted because she can't see the sudden look of horror that passes over his face and horrified because it really hurts when you hit your forehead on a car it turns out. "You want to get married?" he manages to choke out finally.

"Well it would make my parents happier about me being pregnant."

Gendry is furious at himself for managing to hit his head off the car once again and in exactly the same way. "Pregnant?"

"Yes, stupid I'm pregnant and I quite want to keep it if it's okay with you. And also legally it would make everything a lot easier if we were married."

It didn't actually take that much time to slide out from under the car and stride over to her so by the time she finished her sentence he was able to kiss her and screw the fact that he was going to get oil in her hair. "I love you."

Her hitting him on the side wasn't exactly an unexpected turn of events, "you call that a proposal?"

"I'm not going to propose now! What's romantic about that?"

"Romance is overrated. Dear Gendry, please stop being an idiot for one moment and agree to marry me so that we can go through all sorts of stress while my sister plans our wedding in order to be legally much better off than we were before. Yours sincerely Arya."

"I love you when you talk legal." It only took one more hit from her for him to speak again. "And of course I'll agree to marry you after that heart warming proposal."

In honesty he was rather surprised she didn't hit him again and actually let him kiss her.


	40. Myrcella/Trystane: Canon era

They play at kissing games and he wishes that he was more than just her betrothed or a boy to play games with. He knows that she loves ambition and power more than him but he kisses her anyway and hopes for more.


	41. Jon/Ygriette: Modern day

She's never been so beautiful as she is now he thinks. There's something about her grin as turns around to she laugh at him lagging for behind her. Perhaps it's her hair, red strands pulling themselves out of her ponytail to dance in the wind. Maybe it's the way she's wearing clothes that haven't been washed in a week and not caring a jot about it. She's so much stronger, more beautiful, more alive than he ever could be and that's why he loves her.

And then a second later she's not there, she vanishes from sight and he can hear nothing at all. But when he reaches the point he can see where the ground crumbled away and now he can see her horribly still body lying so many feet below. And he doesn't know what to do.


	42. Sansa/Tyrion: Modern day

He's one of the best lecturers she's ever had, and she's sure it's not just because of the rediculously creepy Dr Balish who seems to invite her to his office for indepth conversations every other week. In fact Dr Lannister is incredible and when he tells her tutorial class to drop by his office for extra help at any time she doesn't doubt that she's going to go.

In fact even after term finishes she continues to drop by his office and talk to him, to get his advice on her essays or simply to discover new books to read. Eventually their conversations move from politics to personal matters and it doesn't feel weird at all. 

She invites him round for dinner, he takes her out for a movie, they meet for coffee and they spend more and more time together. They become more than just lecturer and student or mentor and mentee, they become friends.

And it's when he takes her out to dinner the day of her final exam she finally lets herself kiss him.


	43. Sansa/Willas: Modern day

Sansa always wanted to be a mum. She desperately wanted toddlers pulling at her hair and being adorable in equal measure, she wanted kids whose clothes never stayed clean and would let her kiss them at night, she wanted grumpy teenagers who'd only ever pretend to hate her, she wanted it all. And when she met Willas she knew he wanted all the same things as her, she knew that they were going to have a houseful of their beautiful children.

But then she didn't fall pregnant and she continued not to fall pregnant and so in the end they went to the doctors. The news almost killed their marriage, Sansa didn't want anyone's sorrys when she knew she'd never be able to have a baby of her own (and she especially didn't want sorrys from Willas when he could have had his own kids so easily without her). 

But they survive because they can and just because their children aren't theirs biologically it doesn't make them love them any less, in fact in a way she loves them more because she was so close to not having any child at all.


	44. Robb/Jeyne: Canon era

It's not because he married her when no other lord would of, let alone a king. And it's not because everyone bows and calls her your grace, because honestly she hates that. She loves Robb because he's the kindest man she's ever met and she knows he loves her too. She would love him even if he was a poor blacksmith she's sure. And she'll love him long after his heart stops beating.


	45. Dany/Jorah: Canon era

"Khaleesi," he says and she smiles. So many people call her Queen now but it's just Jorah that calls her Khaleesi.


	46. Sansa/Willas: canon era

She curties and he bows because all they know are their pleasantries.

It's later that they get to know each other, after they say their words a sept and she exchanges her own cloak for his.

It's much later that she comes to love him, long after he falls in love with her.


	47. Dany/Irri: Canon era

Dany is unlike anyone else she's ever met, unlike anyone she could have ever imagined and perhaps that's why she loves her. At first she was to serve her but it's more than that now, now she would follow her anywhere. All she wants if for her Khaleesi to be happy and if she can help with that she would do it in an instant, and she tries (but Irri is not a man and that is what Dany truely wants).


	48. Arianne/Edmure: Modern day

When he first asks her to marry him she laughs for a week, a Martell would never be so conventional to get married (Aunt Elia doesn't count, that was different).

When he asks her again she frowns and refuses to speak to him for a month, just to really hammer home the point. (She gets the 'family, duty, honour' thing, really she does but she doesn't see why it has to apply to her)

The final time he asks if she'll let him become a Martell she rolls her eyes and tells him he's crazy but kisses him anyway. (He really is very endearing when he's persistant)

They don't get married, but their civil partnership becomes a very very long standing joke. (And they both keep their own names, Edmure Martell sounds far too stupid)


	49. Margaery/Tyene: Modern day

Their relationship turns out to be about their private moments, so different to Margaery's previous relationships that were so public in their execution. But it's not just because Tyene is so much more private than she is, it's more to do with the fact that she loves her and she'd just rather be alone together.

So when they get married on a clifftop in Spain with just their family around them (so different from the public loud and showy white wedding she once dreamed of) she's not surprised at all when it's completely and utterly perfect.


	50. Jon/Ygriette: Canon era

"I love you, I love you, I love you," he whispers over and over as he kisses her pale skin.

"Make no promises," she laughs, "show me Jon Snow, I've no use for your southern words."

He still tells her he loves her though, he can't seem to help himself.


	51. Ashara/Oberyn: Canon era

It takes them a while to realise why Elia keeps on insisting both of them join her on walks before promptly abandoning them the moment Arthur arrives. And when they do they wonder how they were so dense when Elia's hints are so obvious.

She gets less subtle as the years go on, when she openly glares at both of them whenever they flirt with anyone else. They flirt with each other plenty enough too but that's not good enough somehow.

It's when she's desperately ill after Aegon's birth that she finally asks Ashara if she could ever be happy with Oberyn and if they could perhaps try after she's gone. Ashara cannot bring herself to promise to do something she knows will never come true.

Ashara cannot help but wonder whether it's simply because Elia never got to marry her Dayne that she wants her brother to marry one so desperately.


	52. Humfrey/Wynafryd: Canon era

He meets Wynafryd Manderly by accident. They're only meant to be in White Harbor two days but with a storm raging there's no way the captain is going to set sail for Braavos any time soon.

It's her little sister who catches his attention first, a green haired girl who all but runs into him, but it's her serious brown haired sister who keeps it.

By the time he has to leave they're all but betrothed, if it wasn't for the fact that his father would kill him for not doing it properly he'd marry her right there and then. And he promises to send a raven as soon as he's returned to Oldtown.

But by the time he's back in Oldtown King Robert is dead, they're both on the sides of different kings and he knows that there's no way they can get married now.


	53. Humfrey/Sarella

She's his opposite in almost every way and that's why he loves her. Sure she has the most terrifying father possible but he can deal with that if he gets her.

A small smile means more from her than laughter from any one else. And when she leaves her books to spend even just an hour with her he can't help but be ridiculously happy.

To him she is perfect and he tries every day to be better for her.


	54. Humfrey/Wynafryd: Modern day

It's January when he meets her, when she tells him there's no way on earth she's going to sleep with him but he can stay and talk if he wants.

It's March when they meet again and there's something in her eyes that tells him she's someone he wants to be friends with.

It's April when they share a drunken kiss and decide they're much better as friends.

It's June when she starts dating Robb Stark and he tries not to be bitterly jealous.

It's August when he stops hitting on girls in bars.

It's September when she and Robb split up after a massive fight and he tries not to be too happy when she's so heartbroken.

It's December when they kiss under the mistletoe and neither of them say they should just forget it ever happened.

It's January when he asks her out on a date and she's says yes.


	55. Sansa/Willas: Wingfic (canon era)

She doesn’t see the damage at first. She knows it’s there, Margaery warned her of it almost as soon as she mentioned her brother, but she can’t see it. It’s only when she gets closer that his wings look wrong, that they look crooked somehow and she has to force herself not to recoil. She knew what she was getting into when she agreed to escape, she knew that she was agreeing to marry a man who was crippled and she could not back out now.

As he steps forward she can see how his left wing sways slightly and she forces a pleasant smile onto her face. “Lady Sansa, it is with great honour that I welcome you to Highgarden.”

She curtseys low and reminds herself that he is a good man, “the honour is all mine.”

He offers her his right arm and she thinks that perhaps he has the gentlest smile she’s ever seen and perhaps that could be enough for now.


	56. Dacey/Smalljon: Canon era

They meet accidentally.

He’s heard of Mormont women and how they mate with bears, and how they take up arms to defend themselves against those that attack Bear Island. But Dacey doesn't fit the image he had conjured up to go with that description in the slightest.

Which is why he doesn’t realise who she is until it’s too late. When he’s already kissing her breathlessly against a wall outside the Great Hall of Winterfell.

Not that he cares. There’s something about this woman that captivates him in a way no other girl has and he wonders whether it’d be unseemly to get married during a war council.


	57. Arya/Aegon & Sansa/Aegon: Modern day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for the prompt: Aegon wanted to marry a kind and gentle woman like his mother, not a willful wolf-blooded child like the girl who had lost his father a kingdom; or: Aegon falls in love with his bride's elder sister
> 
> which it's not really much like but hey

Arya wasn’t the sort of girl you took home to meet your parents, she was the kind of girl you had crazy nights out with and stumbled home with at four in the morning. The age gap didn’t even really matter, everyone always said he was immature for his age anyway. He asks her to marry him as they lie together hot and sweaty in bed and it isn’t romantic in the slightest but she grins at him and says ‘why not’.

It’s only later that he realizes this means they have to meet each other’s families.

His is okay for the most part, Mum and Rhae are good at smoothing over cracks and Arya only manages to offend Dad a handful of times. She doesn’t even realise she’s doing it though and he wonders whether every family dinner will be like this from now on and if Mum will help them get out of it.

Her family is altogether different, they welcome him like he’s already one of them and he’s barely allowed to stay still for one second they’re so busy trying to make him feel at home. He can see Arya laughing at him from across the room and he knows that she didn’t warn him on purpose. He ends up sitting next to her big sister Sansa over dinner and he wonders how they’re related, they’re so different. He barely even notices the time flying by.

They move into together after Arya graduates and they fall into a comfortable cycle even if she refuses to cook for him while he’s desperately trying to write just one last bit of a chapter of his phD and he never tidies up while she’s at work all day. They still love each other though.

When his Mum asks if they’ve set a date yet he just shrugs.

It’s a surprise when Sansa turns up at their flat out of the blue one day and he asks no questions but simply makes a bed up for her. She never says how long she’s going to stay.

He doesn’t mean to start arguing more with Arya but it happens and not even the makeup sex is as good as it used to be. They scream and shout and she storms out time and time again.

Sansa’s been living with them for four months by the time he realises he’s in love with her. That she’s the only reason he feels comfortable in their flat anymore.

The day Arya throws her engagement ring at him is a particularly bad day but really it’s no excuse for him to kiss Sansa as she tries to tell him that it’s all going to be okay. He knows he deserves the slap.

He isn’t surprised really when Arya tells him that he’s got to leave.

When he falls into bed with red headed girl after red headed girl he knows he’s got to snap out of it but somehow he can’t help himself.

Rhae tries to be sympathetic but he knows that she wants to slap him and he knows that he deserves it. He knows that she’s right when she says that he was never in love with Arya but he’ll never have a chance with Sansa because he’ll always be her sister’s ex-fiance.

It’s a long time before he meets her again. And then everything is very different and yet exactly the same because she’ll always be out of bonds to him.


	58. Sansa/Willas: 1950s

He signs them into the hotel as Mr and Mrs Florent and Sansa can barely contain her giggles at their daring. He tells the receptionist that they’re on their honeymoon and they somehow end up in a room twice the size she was expecting (although who really goes on their honeymoon to Eastborne she wonders).

They’ve barely shut the door behind them before she’s kissing him and he’s pulling her over towards the bed shedding clothes (and his cane) as they go.

Later when they go down for dinner she wonders if anyone can tell that they’ve just made love or worse that they’re not actually married to each other. Although Willas’ leg gently pressing against hers under the table is almost enough to stop her worrying.


	59. Aegon/Shireen: Modern era

It's January and she's wrapped up against the cold when she almost walks straight into him. She apologies so much that she barely hears him ask her if she'd let him buy her a drink. She says no but she still gives him her number.

She doesn't expect him to text her though and she can't help but smile when he asks her out for coffee next week.

He's even handsomer than she remembered and she dreads the moment when she removes her scarf. He doesn't say a thing though about the burns covering her left cheek, he just smiles and tells her how nice she looks. And when he says goodbye he kisses her softly on that cheek and she feels her skin flush.

She sees him a lot after that. He takes her to museums and restaurants and makes her laugh more than she ever thought she could. And when he kisses her she feels beautiful for once.


	60. Dany: The Hunger Games

Dany wasn't sure how much longer she could last. She had tried to bandage up her leg with her jacket but she could feel more and more blood leaving her body every second, the sort of help she needed now was far too expensive this close to the end of the games, not with just three of them left. Her only hope was to outlive them when it was so unlikely that either would walk under her tree.

She hears the canon sound and she knows that she's in the final two and it's only a matter of time before the gamemakers force her to move. She wonders what dying would feel like, whether it's worth fighting so hard to get back to a brother who's already half mad from his own games, whether she wants to be like Viserys if that's the only way she's going to survive.

She still stumbles away from the fire when she knows it's coming, when she tries to keep up with the fleeing animals and wondering what awaits her or even if she'll ever get there before the flames catch up to her.

The boy who stumbles into the clearing opposite her is exhausted too and neither of them want to fight but they have to, they have to find a way to survive. And Dany's will to live is so much larger than her fears and her worries about what will happen if she survives.

She can't remember the fight afterwards, even when she sees it played back to her at the victory ceremony, all she can remember is fainting the moment she hears the canon fire and knowing that she's going to go home.

She wishes years later that she had been brave enough to give up and just let herself die.


	61. Rhaenys/Willas: AU canon era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set in the Queenmaker universe

Her first kiss isn't from him. Rhaenys asks her cousin for lessons first, for despite the fact they're the same age Arianne knows far more about seduction and kissing than she does. She doesn't quite understand the appeal but adults seems to like it and so she knows that Willas must do too.

She tries flirting first, playing with her hair and smiling up at him like she was told to do, but he acts just the same.

She tries to go on private walks with him like they did when they were younger but somehow they're always joined by someone else.

She arranges to sit next to him at meals and he almost always ignores her in favour of his other neighbour.

It's only when Arianne gets bored and manages somehow to get them alone in the gardens together that Willas looks at her for the first time in months and she can ask him why he's been avoiding her. And he tells her that he's trying to remember that she's his Queen and not his equal. Rhaenys doesn't quite tell him not to be so silly but the meaning is clear behind her words.

And that's when she kisses him.

It's when he kisses her back that she understands why adults seem to like kissing so much.


	62. Rhaenys/Margaery: Modern day

They meet at a masquerade party. It's only when they throw their masks to the floor as they kiss violently in the cloakroom that Margaery realises she's making out with the princess of wales.

They always meet in secret, at friends houses and private restaurants and sneaking through back doors. They meet each other's parents but just as friends, nothing more than that. It drives Margaery crazy but just because her parents are accepting of her sexuality it doesn't mean Rhaenys' parents will accepting of hers (or even the nation as a whole).

They're been dating a year when they finally say they love each other.

It's one of Rhaenys' exboyfriends that tells the press in the end, one of those horrible exclusive interviews that's full of pictures of the two of them kissing and holding hands. Surprisingly Rhaegar and Elia's main problem seems to be the age difference and Rhaenys wonders why she was so scared to tell her parents in the first place. Half the nation makes worried comments about having a lesbian queen (with a handful of people calling her selfish or worse for not wanting to marry a man and have a 'traditional' family) but so many more seem to celebrate it. The day she gets her first letter from a teenager girl calling her a role model she almost cries.

It's hard to drop the habit of secrecy but Margaery takes to it much faster than most people would think. Rhaenys is sure that it's the fact her girlfriend is so ridiculously charming that so many people were okay with her being gay.

They both wear masks under their veils at their wedding, an inside joke for themselves that the press never manages to figure out. And when they stand together on the balcony thousands of people cheering below them that first night seems a very long time ago.


	63. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i meant to write a proper halloweeny thing but this happened instead and it's a bit weird and idk let's call it an experiment

It wasn’t that the Tyrell’s Halloween party was predictable but it was just so very easy to make a list of predictions when it came to their friends.

 

One: Margaery will go ridiculously over the top with her costume.

Two: Someone will end up having sex in Willas’ bed (it happens every year, lock or no lock)

Three: Rickon will knock at least some of the food on the floor, if not all of it.

Four: Loras won’t wear a shirt.

Five: Myrcella will dance with every guy at the party apart from Robb because she’s still mad at him for something she can’t quite remember from five years ago.

Six: Jon will turn up with a new boyfriend or girlfriend that no one’s ever met before.

Seven: Sam will have to explain who the said partner is to everyone.

Eight: Sansa will dress up in a costume related to Willas’ current favourite show or book (courtesy of Margaery’s latest information).

Nine: Willas will make polite conversation with Sansa all evening and deny to anyone who asks how much he likes her.

Ten: Garlan and Leonette will wear an adorable couples costume and spend the entire evening attached at the hip.

Eleven: Loras and Renly will disappear several times throughout the night and reappear with increasingly messy clothing.

Twelve: Bran will make terrible jokes and then finish the night by letting everyone sit on his lap and wheel around the room like a madman.

Thirteen: Shireen will barely talk all evening, unless someone gets her talking about medicine.

Fourteen: Margaery and Rhaenys will end up making out in the pantry in an attempt to be subtle.

Fifteen: Robb will moan angrily at Theon the entire time that Myrcella is ruining his evening.

Sixteen: Theon will get fed up and pull the hottest girl that seems interested.

Seventeen: Both Aegon and Quentyn will compete to see who can make Shireen laugh first (and both probably lose).

Eighteen: Tyrion will get very drunk, very very drunk.

Nineteen: Edmure will spend the entire evening getting Roslin whatever she wants and ignoring everyone else.

Twenty: Arya will throw things at Gendry every time he tries to wind her up

Twenty one: Tommen and Robin will end up hiding in the emptiest room they can find because their families are crazy.

Twenty two: Arianne and Arys won’t ever actually turn up because they got distracted.

Twenty three: Ned and Trystane will spend the entire evening pretending that they’re just friends despite the fact everyone knows something’s been going on for years.

Twenty four: Humfrey will appear with some girl at the last minute and pretend that he’s early in complete sincerity.

Twenty five: the next morning Willas will make a lot of smoothies.

 

(When it comes down to it they don’t mean to be predictable but human nature can only go so far and even the fact that Bran brought a date, Sansa and Willas were holding hands at breakfast the next morning, Jon brought Wylla who at least some of them had met before, Tyrion didn't actually pass out for once, and Theon just talked to Sansa's Jeyne all evening doesn't stop any of the above from being true).


	64. Robb/Myrcella: accidental baby acquisition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for besshardwicks on tumblr

There were few things that scared Myrcella more than babies, sure they were adorable when placed on a blanket and gurgling up at you but the instant they were placed in her arms she was one hundred percent certain that she was going to drop them or break them or just make them cry somehow. 

This wouldn’t be a problem if it wasn’t for the fact that her best friend (and Robb’s sister) had decided to have one. She loved Naerys a lot, she was a very adorable little red headed baby but every time Sansa attempted to put her  in her arms she had to figure out how to pass on the baby as soon as possible.

So when the doorbell rang early one saturday morning and Robb returned from it with a slightly shell shocked expression and Naerys in his arms - well it wasn’t exactly the happiest she’d ever been.

"Willas was in a car accident," Robb told her, "he should be okay but Sansa needed to go to the hospital and mum and dad are away this weekend and Willas’ family live miles away and Jon is on night shift this week so… yeah baby."

By this point Naerys had been put down on their bed and both of them were staring down at her in complete confusion.

"What do you do with babies Robb?" Myrcella didn’t want to sound desperate but she could hear it in her voice, "what will Sansa say if we break her?"

Robb just reached for her hand, “we can do it, I believe in us.” He didn’t sound entirely convinced though.

—

The number of mistakes they made that morning probably numbered in their hundreds Myrcella was sure. Sansa had written out instructions for the milk but beyond that she seemed to have assumed that one of them had been paying attention (or maybe since it seemed to have come so naturally to Sansa she assumed it was all obvious). But she seemed okay, they didn’t seem to have hurt her all even if they didn’t have a clue how to change a nappy.

In fact Myrcella even held her in her arms for a little bit (she was sitting firmly down on the sofa and Robb was right next to her but she still held a baby for an hour) and discovered that it wasn’t completely terrifying after all.

But when Sansa turned up mid afternoon to claim her daughter back and with news that Willas would be out of hospital within a couple of days Myrcella couldn’t help but ask if the next time the two of them babysat could be in a couple of years when Naerys wasn’t quite so breakable?


	65. Elia/Lyanna: WWII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for crossingwinter on tumblr who prompted 'train station' for these two

The train station is full of couples embracing, mothers crying and fathers looking proudly on as the train waits for those heading off to war. The soldiers are in uniform and standing dry eyed as they look forward to fighting for king and country.

There’s one couple who are different though, a slender dark skinned woman holding hands with a girl in a nurse’s uniform. They have no parents, no family, just two women who are clinging desperately to each other’s hands.

Elia wishes she was strong enough to go with Lyanna, that her health is stopping her from helping serve her King in her own limited way.

Lyanna just wishes that she could kiss Elia goodbye, this grasp of fingers isn’t enough for her when all around her are couples who are allowed simply because they aren’t of the same sex.

The train whistle comes too early, goodbyes dying on their lips as they hastily reach out for each other. They can’t put their feelings into words, there’s no way to put it into words and they can’t say goodbye just in case Lyanna never comes back.


	66. Rhaenys: Modern AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for riana-one who asked for 'Arthur-Rhaenys (modern au she always pretend she was his little girl until she discovered she was)'

She was fifteen when she found out. 

She’d always known that she hadn’t quite lived up to her father’s standards, never quite Targaryen enough for him, never quite as good as his sons. Her mother had always loved her, told her she was perfect and that everyone else loved her no matter what but she’d died when Rhaenys was eleven and it was hard to remember after that.

Uncle Arthur was always there, her father’s best friend who’d spoilt her rotten and taken her on fun days out. He was the one she’d called when something exciting happened or if she was upset. Sometimes she wished that he was her father but she never dreamed it was true.

It was the day after his funeral when her father stormed into the room and screamed at her. Yelled at her because there was no one else to yell at. And that’s how she found out. How she discovered that ‘Uncle’ Arthur had left everything to her in his will because she was his daughter, because her mother had cheated on who she thought was her father.

Uncle Oberyn took her in, hugged her tight and told her that Rhaegar was the worst sort of person and he was glad his niece wasn’t actually related to him. Her cousins smiled and told her stories to distract her. It didn’t help though.

It was only when Aegon took one hand and Daenerys the other, and they both told her that she was still part of their family no matter what Rhaegar said, that things started to get better.


	67. Elia/Lyanna: Two queens AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asked for by anonymous on tumblr

Elia has very little choice when her husband announces he has taken a second wife. Her friends would have her look coldly down at the Stark girl and remind her that she is not deserving of this position; but Elia cannot do that, she cannot be cruel to the girl for something that isn’t even her fault. 

Lyanna didn’t expect the princess to treat her so kindly, that she’d welcome her with open arms. She wants to explain that she never wanted to take her place but the prince was so charming and somehow things just escalated, but she’s never allowed to (she’s told she never needs to). And when Lyanna feels the first pains of labour she reaches for her husband’s other wife without hesitation.

Rhaegar always assumed things would work out for the best but when he sees his two wives walking hand in hand through the gardens he knows he couldn’t have got a better outcome. He knows that his wives often warm each other’s beds, although he also knows it’s better that most of the court don’t think it’s anything more than platonic.

No one knows that sometimes the three spend the night in one chamber together, that the two queens embrace each other as the king watches. That he kisses them both and tries not to see just how much they prefer each other to him.


	68. Oberyn/Lyanna: Canon era

She met him the first day of the tournament. She knew all about him of course -the infamous brother of the princess. But he was still nothing like she had expected. So when he asked her to dance she smiled and said yes despite the fact she’d said no to everyone else who’d asked.

Her brothers gave her the warnings the next day but she knew what men were like already and she didn’t need them to tell her that.

She wasn’t surprised when he kissed her but he was that she let him.

She no expectations of their flirtation, he would go back to his women (she knew about his three bastard daughters from his own lips) and she would go back to whomever her father had decided she would marry. But on the last day, before they set back north he came to ask for her hand and it was only due to her brothers’ interference that he said yes.

She’d always thought that love could not change a man’s nature but it turned out it just depended on the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asked for by anonymous who used this lovely phrase 'taking the wolf to wife'


	69. Daenerys & Rhaenys: Canon era AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asked for by anonymous on tumblr: 'watch the queens rule'

They were always more like sisters than aunt and niece. One as pale as milk and the other nut brown but the set of their features is enough to betray them as relatives. Trained to rule since they were in their cradles they have no need for brothers or husbands and their people love them.

 


	70. Rhaenys: Dragon!Balerion AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asked for by anonymous on tumblr - kitten!balerion is actually dragon!balerion in disguise and burns everyone who tries to hurt his little girl

She could hear the noise of fighting outside, it was like the practise yard she thought but it was so much scarier. Mummy had told her to hide and she’d run to Daddy’s bed (even if he wasn’t there), clutching Balerion tight and trying to stay as quiet as possible. She wished Mummy was with her but she had to look after the baby because the baby couldn’t run.

Balerion wriggled against her chest, he wanted to run somewhere else but she couldn’t think of anywhere safer than Daddy’s bed and she tried not to cry when his claws scratched her. As the door banged open her kitten leapt from her arms, he ran away and she was too scared to chase after him. She was so so scared.

The next thing she saw was fire and she cried out for Daddy and for Mummy and Grandma and even Viserys - someone to come and save her.

- 

Hours later Ned Stark found a little girl under a bed in a blackened room with a small black kitten curled up against her and he wondered how on earth she had escaped the fate of her mother and brother.


	71. Ned/Trystane: Modern Day

It’s a Wednesday when they bury him. When they slowly lower his coffin into the cold damp earth and Trystane doesn’t have a clue what to do. He knows how to cry, how to weep and wail but he’s done enough of that over the past week to know that it doesn’t really help.

Myrcella and Arya are by his side but both of them look almost as lost as he feels and however much he knows they want to support him he can’t seem to find the strength to rely on them. Arianne keeps on trying to help but she doesn’t understand, she’s never been in love. Everyone else says they’re sorry but it doesn’t mean anything, they’re just words.

—

Myrcella keeps on cooking dinner for him and Arya keeps on telling him stupid stories but it doesn’t quite work. He feels just as bad as the day the police knocked on the door and told him some lowlife shot Ned in the chest. Some lowlife that they can’t even manage to catch.

—

It’s only when Arya finally snaps; when she yells at him that Ned was her best friend and she’s hurting almost as much as him, that Ned is dead and nothing can change that but that doesn’t mean Trystane has to spend the rest of his life upset and broken.

He doesn’t listen at first. He doesn’t care at first. But slowly he starts to see the truth, to see that he should figure out how to live without Ned. And one step after another he starts to move forward.

—

Arya and Alla’s wedding is almost a year after Ned’s death and it’s the first time since then he feels genuinely happy. He wishes more than anything else Ned was there to see it but two of the people he loves most in the world are getting to have the best day of their lives and that’s enough for him right now. Myrcella smiles at him and he knows she’s thinking exactly the same thing.

—

He spends the anniversary alone, sitting by Ned’s grave, but he feels better for it. 

—

He’s happy to be Uncle Trys to Arianne’s little girl, to Arya and Alla’s boys, and to Myrcella’s son. He’s happy to be the fun one the kids come to for a laugh even if he will never have the son who looked just like Ned he once dreamed of. 

And somehow he finds he has hope that one day he’ll fall in love again.


	72. Sansa/Margaery: Modern Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked for sansa/margaery - flowershop au

sansa loves columbia road on a sunday, the day the road is taken over by flowers and their beautiful smells almost make her forget that she’s in london. each week she buys a small bouquet, a little posy of flowers that she can put in a glass on her drawers and inhale the scent every time she walks past. she meets margaery there in the middle of march, when the two of them reach for the hellebores at the same time, and it only takes a few seconds of conversation for sansa to fall for the other girl. after that they keep meeting accidentally, bumping into each other every sunday until margaery eventually laughs and asks sansa if she’d mind terribly if she kissed her. sansa doesn’t manage to reply but margaery takes the blush for a yes and the two of them have their first kiss amongst the tulips. after that sansa can’t help but think columbia road is the most magical place on earth (at least until margaery takes her to highgarden anyway).


	73. Rhaenys/Viserys: Modern Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crossingwinter asked for "Rhaenys/Viserys at the Sochi Olympics"

he doesn’t see her until after she wins her first medal, when she comes out of almost nowhere to win the women’s downhill, and he sneaks into her room. he wants to hold her so badly, to kiss her everywhere but it’s the olympics and the press are everywhere and even in private they cannot be certain. so he holds her hand and tells her how proud he is and prays that he has enough self control to last until they’re out of this dammed bearpit.


	74. Brienne/Sam: Modern Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crossingwinter asked for "Sam/Brienne in a library"

it’s months before they find out each other’s names. they bump into each other in the great library of oldtown all the time but it’s only on the day that all the ladders have disappeared that sam gets up the courage to speak to her. and once they start talking, they don’t seem to know how to stop


	75. Jaime/Elia: Rhaegar wins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked for "Jaime and Elia being lovers after the war and it being the worst kept secret in court."

sometimes ashara wonders if rhaegar is blind as well as stupid. he never seems to notice when his wife always insists that jaime lannister accompanies her on walks or that he is the one to guard her at night or that sometimes the boy looks at her as if she’s the most wonderful person in the world. but then again elia never says anything about the stark girl’s presence at court and who is she to judge them on their marriage.


	76. Obara/Balon Swann: Canon era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thedarkestglitter asked for "Obara Sand with Balon Swann (they go looking for darkstar and who knows what could happen)"

obara finds she likes this knight against all of her instincts, she had expected another arys but ser balon is more suited to her temperament than her cousin’s. she knows he has no intention of breaking his oaths but she has never been as interested in sex as her background would have you assume. but as they fuck loudly half way up a mountain she thinks that this makes an excellent distraction from looking for darkstar.


	77. Arya/Gendry: Modern Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked for "arya/gendry. modern youtubers au"  
> which led to 'louder than bells' being written even if that was on here first

she starts making youtube videos as a way to entertain herself during the very long summer holiday her parents insist they spend in kings landing, full of dumb jokes and stupid tricks she plays with her siblings. and by the time they return to winterfell she finds it’s become something of a habit. no one is more surprised than she is when bran points out to her that she’s got a lot of subscribers, far more than most. and then she gets an email from gendrybull asking her if she fancies doing a collab together when he visits the area next month. when they put their video up of the two of them feeding each other horrible food she gets her largest number of views yet (and she has to call sansa to find out what ‘shipping’ means because neither bran or her have a clue).


	78. Elia/Lyanna: Canon era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oberynellaria asked for "Elia x Lyanna. introduction"

Elia asks for the Stark girl to be brought to her. The tourney has not yet started and already she feels as they have been at Harrenhal too long but she must do her duty and her duty means inviting the only daughter of the Warden of the North to join her and her ladies. She doesn’t know much about Lyanna Stark but she hopes she is not entirely like her brother.

She is nothing like she expected, wilder than any lady she knows (apart from dear Ashara but that is an entirely different sort of wildness) but with a strange sweet charm about her. Elia decides that she likes her and her small collection feels lighter with her around, she could do with some fresh blood at court even if she might have to teach her how to hold her tongue with Aerys listening in every corner.

Of course that was before the flowers. Elia could have never asked her to court after that.


	79. Renly/Loras: Modern Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eclectictsunami asked for "cookies. renly/loras"

Renly cannot bake. It is a well established fact that the moment he steps towards an oven the fire alarm goes off in anticipation of the inevitable smoke. However it is an equally established fact that Loras loves home baking and that the smell of his mum’s cookies are practically guaranteed to bring him to his knees.

So when Renly tells Margaery that he intends to make some for Loras for valentines day (in an attempt to get the recipe off her) she insists on supervising him (with a handy fire extinguisher at the ready).

Neither of them are quite sure how they came out of the oven in one piece (with just enough time for Margaery to escape down the stairs) but when Loras bites into one and immediately spits it out Renly thinks that perhaps it would be better that they had burned, because at least then he wouldn’t have discovered that he had managed to mix up sugar and salt.


	80. Jon/Daenerys: Canon era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked for "insanity. jon/daenerys"

when she returns from defeating the others, she is broken. there is no sign of the triumphant queen who sat on the back of her dragon and burned line after line of those creatures. she has no dragons now and she no longer seems like a queen.

she sits in her tent, just below the melted wall, and talks to herself. she talks about jorah mormont and barristan selmy and daario and khal drogo and viserys targaryen and places in essos that he barely even recognizes the names of. and no one can get through to her.

val tells him to leave her, that no one can save her now but he doesn’t know what else do. she is the only possible ruler of the seven kingdoms left (apart from a small girl who was orphaned by the others and is even less suitable than a mad queen) and not only that he had promised to marry her when she returned and he cannot bear to break yet another promise.


	81. Sansa/Margaery: Modern Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oberynellaria asked for "margaery x sansa - illusion"

sometimes sansa likes to play pretend again.

she imagines herself back in that glorious summer where her and margaery ran off to see the world, where they traveled around europe with just two backpacks and the help of kind strangers, where they held hands on empty beaches, where they found clubs in the middle of cities where they could be themselves, where they fucked in the middle of nowhere and sometimes where margaery would put her hands down sansa’s knickers in the middle of a dorm room and dare her to scream.

she imagines herself saying yes to her, to saying that she would defy everything she’d ever known and be with the woman she loved more than anything in the world. 

she imagines where they would be now, two middle aged lesbians being happy together.

but that didn’t happen because when that summer ended they came home and she married joffrey like she promised and margaery never spoke to her again. and now she’s a widow covered in scars and with two beautiful children who inherited none of their father’s nature; and margaery is living with someone else called nymeria. and sansa’s unhappiness is entirely her own fault.


	82. Renly/Loras: Modern Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked for "renly/loras - are you challenging me?"

there were many reasons why renly baratheon was constantly in trouble through his entire school career. however he never once got threatened with expulsion, well apart from that one time.

the time him and loras tyrell were found already half way up the outside of the tallest tower in the building and the only answer either of them gave in response to the questions asked was, “well i couldn’t back down from a challenge, could i?”

although really it was probably what happened afterwards when the headmaster walked in on the two of them in a state of undress that really tempted him towards expulsion.


	83. Arya & Jon: Modern Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked for "breaking the rules. arya/jon"

there weren’t many rules to abide by in the stark household. there was one very important one however: never ever ever go anywhere alone at night (none of them were exactly sure where this rule came from but they suspected it was something to do with what happened to aunt lyanna, which is why they never asked).

arya hadn’t intended to break that rule, honestly she hadn’t but alla had a family thing on the other side of town and no one else lived in her direction so she said she’d be fine - after all it was only nine o’clock. but the longer she walked the darker it got and she suddenly remembered all the horror stories that she’d seen on the news about teenage girls alone at night. she wasn’t scared exactly (she had years of martial arts training after all) but she did walk quicker.

well until she heard her name being called from across the street and jon running towards her. “marg called me, you idiot,” he laughed at her as he hugged her tight, “i only live down the road and i could have walked back with you. uncle ned would kill me if he’d known you were doing this.”

arya just shrugged but she grinned inside, extra time with her cousin would be worth most things.


	84. Arya/Gendry: Modern Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked for "stars. arya/gendry."

the first night in their new flat, with half the furniture still missing, they go up onto roof. strictly speaking they’re probably not allowed but half the reason arya wanted this flat (sloping walls and all) was because she was sure they could climb through the windows and sit on the roof. 

and so the two of them sit there and look up. it’s not like winterfell where the sky is clear or kings landing where the sky is thick with smoke; it’s something entirely new. perhaps they can’t see all that many stars but there’s a hint of them there washed out by the light from the city and it’s perfect.

well at least until gendry makes a stupid remark, arya goes to push him and the two of them almost slide off the roof.


	85. Arthur/Elia: Canon Era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked for "elia/arthur - keeping a secret"

sometimes it feels as if all he does is keep secrets. as if all he can do is keep secrets. and he feels as if he is about to burst.

when he put on the white cloak he made an oath and he wishes that he hadn’t.

he loves elia more than he can bear, more than he ever thought he could love anyone. he joined the kingsguard because of her really and she is the one who he wishes he could abandon it for.

he has only kissed her twice. once when they were teenagers and he was so sure that her mother would let them marry for love. the second was on the day he left her alone in kings landing with no one to protect her.

he’ll never regret those kisses but he wishes he hadn’t left her there, he wishes that he had been brave enough to defy rhaegar and take her far away from westeros to a place where they could be together.


	86. Arya: Canon Era (post series)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iheartdramas asked for "Arya finally returns to Winterfell and finds familiar faces but much has changed."

she doesn’t know why she expects winterfell to be the same. she has been changed by the past seven years, so changed that no one recognised her as she made her way slowly up the snow covered kingsroad. but then again most people think she’s dead, the rumours of her murder spree amongst those on her list given to some swordsman for hire.

but when she sees the ruins of her home appear in front of her she has to stop herself from crying, for who could have done that to her home? who would have dared?

and then a man comes out the gates and runs towards her. a man who looks very different to what she remembers but who is still her brother through thick and thin, and she runs towards him too. their arms wrapped tight around each other and he tells her that when he heard of a dark haired girl making her way towards winterfell he knew it had to be her, that he knew she wasn’t dead, and arya lets herself cry properly for the first time in years.


	87. Ashara: Canon Era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> allyriadaynes asked for: "arthur & ashara & allyria in canon"

the day ashara said goodbye to arthur was the worst day of her life. the two of them had always been close, like elia and oberyn in their own way but she was the oberyn and he was the elia, and they had never ever spent more than a few months apart. when arthur was sent to sunspear to squire she begged their mother to send her too, to let her go somewhere exciting (she gave in too, especially since the princess wanted a companion for her daughter). even when arthur was named to the kingsguard it wasn’t long before elia was married to the prince and ashara was in kings landing too. they were as different as night and day but they loved each other so and when she said goodbye to her brother as he rode towards the tower of joy with the stark girl she never dreamed it would be the last time she saw him alive. she cried for weeks when ned stark brought her dawn.

saying goodbye to allyria was worse in a way. her baby sister was too young to know what was really going on and she’d already lost so much in her short life that it was breaking her heart to add more pain to it even if she had no choice. elia’s son’s only chance was with her and if allyria had to believe her dead for it then she would have to do it. so she told her a story of princesses and dragons until she fell asleep, kissed her softly on the forehead and said goodbye.

saying goodbye to allem was the easiest. she had never really known her oldest brother but she knew that he would lie for her and tell the world she was dead for the sake of the little prince. but the rush of sadness that went through her as she said goodbye was nothing like she expected. when she heard of his death she cried.

she knows that her sister is a woman grown now and the nephew she never met is almost a man but her duty is still with elia and elia’s son is almost ready to take back his birthright and then she can go home.


	88. Obara/Balon Swann: Modern Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thedarkestglitter asked for "obara/balon swann - argument"

they don’t usually argue, neither of them have the patience for it. but when they do the entire neighbourhood hears the plates smash and the ground shake and they all hope it’s over soon. and it is because once they’ve got it out of their system it doesn’t take long for them to make up.


	89. Rhaenys/Aegon VI: Modern Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked for "Rhaenys/Aegon VI - he's missing and Rhaenys knows that her concern is far more than just sisterly."

it’s not as if her brother hasn’t gone missing before, gone storming off into the night after yet another argument with their father, but he’s never been gone so long before. it’s been days and she’s phoned around every one of his friends, she even called grandma, but there’s no sign of him anywhere. 

it’s over a week later when she’s sick with worry that she hears a knock on her window and sees egg hanging onto the vines. all she wants to do is hit him for making her worry so but instead she kisses him so hard that both of them almost forget to lock the door.


	90. Humfrey/Wynafryd: Modern Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mermaidmanderly asked for "'505' by Arctic Monkeys, Humfrey/Wynafryd, modern!AU"

_I probably still adore you with your hands around my neck/…/A knife twists at the thought that I should fall short of the mark_

humfrey deserves it. he deserves every insult she’s throwing at him. he’s the one who broke her heart and he knows it. he never meant to kiss that girl, he never meant to cheat, and he knows he could say sorry and that he was drunk and it meant nothing but he can’t see how that would help. fred deserves to hate him for it and he will always let her even if it’s breaking him inside.

so he lets her kick him out. he tells her he loves her and that he’s so sorry but he tells her that’s she’s right at the same time.

he tells the whole story to lynesse and she hits him and tells him he’s an idiot and that she needs more than that. so he sends her small gifts of apology, telling her how much he adores and loves her and how terribly sorry he is, and he doesn’t expect anything in return. if she ever told him to stop he would, but she doesn’t and so he continues.

it’s over a month before he knocks on her door and asks her if she’ll have coffee with him. she says yes. it was a lapse he tells her, that he still isn’t sure why it happened and that he loves her. he doesn’t promise that it’ll never happen again but he tells her he never wants it to happen again because that’s the truth. wynafryd just looks at him and tells him however much she loves him she’s not sure if she trusts him anymore and surely that’s the problem.

they start again and slowly but surely trust reappears and humfrey feels as if he’s the luckiest man in the world to have somehow kept her love even when he doesn’t deserve it.


	91. Tyrells: Modern Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> roseswillcutyou asked for "Tyrell siblings. Rocking around the christmas tree. Modern!au"

_Everyone’s dancing merrily / In a new old fashioned way_

christmas day always ends with dancing. no one is quite sure where the tradition came in but a space is cleared in the living room, christmas music is played, and everyone dances.

margaery dances with her dad, standing on his toes and looking every inch the lady as she insists on leading in her tone of voice that everyone knows she expects to be obeyed. but then she grins up at him and she looks every inch her eight years that she pretends to be so much older than.

willas dances with his grandmother, insisting that it’s his duty as the oldest grandchild to take their grandfather’s place now he’s no longer there. he might be fourteen now but he hasn’t had his growth spurt yet and dancing has never been his strong point despite his best efforts.

garlan and loras both dance with their mother, one hand in each as she sways across the room laughing with her. garlan at thirteen still has most of his ‘puppy’ fat but it doesn’t bother him and he’s probably the best dancer of the lot. loras thinks he’s the best but he’s ten and the youngest boy so he has to be the best at something and he does love dancing so.

they all switch around, willas claims margaery, loras goes to dance with his grandmother, mace and alerie swan around the room in each other’s arms, and garlan grins and goes to text leonette.

everyone dances with everyone else eventually, it’s a family tradition after all.


	92. Stannis & Renly: Modern Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> roseswillcutyou asked for "renly and stannis. handcuffed together."

stannis is one hundred percent sure this is renly’s fault. if it hadn’t been for the fact that he had brought (yet another) unsuitable boyfriend home for dinner, then stannis wouldn’t have felt the need to give him a lecture on how if he really had to bring his boyfriends of one week to sunday dinner then he could at least choose decent ones. which is what prompted yet another argument which prompted davos to handcuff (who knows where he got them from) the two of them together with the promise that it wouldn’t be unlocked until they sorted their ‘dumb argument’ out.

they sit in silence for over an hour before renly offers with a small shrug the information that he’s actually been seeing loras for several months now. and stannis frowns and admits that he seemed politer than most of the guys that renly had dated in the past, and he just doesn’t want renly to get hurt by guys who don’t care about him because he hasn’t got the time to put him back together after a breakup. it ends up being their first civil conversation in months, years even and stannis makes a mental note not to be too angry with his best friend when he finally gets around to unlocking the damm handcuffs.


	93. Sansa/Margaery: Modern Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked for "sansa/margaery fake married pls!"

sansa isn’t entirely convinced this is necessary, but apparently they don’t look enough alike to pass as sisters and so married it is. she’s done her homework well enough to know that the compound doesn’t care about the whole ‘gay marriage is a sin’ thing as long as they show good family values. and judging from the enthusiastic welcome they get apparently a just-married young lesbian couple is just what the community wants.

of course once they’re in it’s exactly what sansa was dreading because how on earth is she supposed to hide the fact she’s in love with margaery when she has to actually show it. and every time margaery goes to kiss her she has to remind herself that it’s just pretend for her, that it’s all just an act.


	94. Arthur/Elia: Modern Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crossingwinter asked for "elia/arthur. truth or dare"

oberyn is the one who suggests the game and the rest of them have drunk too much to remember what a bad idea it would be, there are far too many secrets in their group of friends to start demanding truths.

it starts tamely enough, with demands for oberyn to run around the garden half naked or for ashara to finally reveal the story of how she lost her virginity. and then it’s arthur’s turn and oberyn dares him to kiss the prettiest girl in the room. elia’s sure he’s going to choose his sister, everyone knows ashara’s the prettiest girl anywhere. but she sees him move closer and closer to her until suddenly his lips are on hers and she’s kissing him back. she had almost forgotten what this felt like, to kiss someone this passionately.

and it’s only then that she remembers rhaegar’s presence at her side and she has no idea how to explain this to her boyfriend.


	95. Sansa/Aegon: Modern Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> queenofairandsnarkness asked for "Sansa/Aegon, fake dating/pretending to be married?"

aegon’s bright red as he stammers out his question to sansa. apparently he told his family he’s got a girlfriend in an attempt to get them off his back and now that they’re coming down next week they’ve insisted on meeting her. sansa barely lets him finish before agreeing to helping him out, she might have only met him at the start of term but she likes him well enough and she loves the fact that he sees her as a good enough friend to ask this of her.

she only realises that she’s nervous when she’s discarded almost every dress in her wardrobe a few hours before she’s due to meet them all at the restaurant. and margaery has to find something for her and do her make up too, her hands are shaking so much.

aegon’s dad is terrifying of course (but at least she’d been warned of that in advance) but his mum is lovely and sansa loves her at first sight. his sister and aunt both seem insistent on telling her as many embarrassing baby stories about aegon as possible and his uncle barely speaks to anyone but dany. she loves them all though and she feels horrible about lying to them (although she does start to understand why he lied in the first place as rhae teases him about finally getting a girl).

and as he walks her back to hers it feels perfectly natural to hold hands the entire way.


	96. Starks: Modern Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> roseswillcutyou asked for "baby starks. snow"

robb and jon almost fall out of window when they awake to seeing that much snow covering the ground and it’s only the fact that ned walks past that stops them. of course as soon as they’ve eaten breakfast they slide out of one of the windows (since there’s too much snow to use the doors) and spend the entire morning building warring snowmen.

sansa’s desperate to go and join the ‘big boys’ as she always puts it but there’s no way cat is trusting them with their five year old sister so ned is forced to attempt to climb out the window that strictly speaking is too small for him and yet he manages it anyway, only to have sansa declare less than half an hour later that it’s too cold.

instead she attempts to get arya to play court with her, arya who is far more interested at running around the house as fast as she can to avoid her big sister, her parents and frankly anyone who tries to stop her from being as mobile as possible. at three fast movement is still a novelty to her and it’s really only the fact the window’s closed that stops her from escaping out of it.

even bran who’s just a baby decides to make as much noise as possible.

the afternoon doesn’t get any easier with sansa complaining that no one’s playing with her and arya disappearing for several hours and both boys trampling snow everywhere.

by the time cat and ned manage to get them all in bed all cat wants to do is sleep, she doesn’t even mind that she’s sitting on the sofa still. well until ned kisses her softly and she remembers why she goes through all of this hassle.


	97. Robb/Myrcella: Modern Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked for "truth or dare. robb/myrcella"

there is a look in her eyes as she leans towards robb that makes him swallow very hard indeed.

she presses her red lips against his ear and whispers, “truth or dare, stark?”

it’s all he can do to stammer out the word, “dare,” loud enough for her to hear. and the look on her face is pure evil.

"okay," she smiles, "i dare you to stay silent." she hasn’t even finished speaking before she starts to unbutton his shirt.

robb doesn’t even last two minutes before he lets out a groan but this is the sort of dare he doesn’t mind losing.


	98. Elia & Rhaegar: Modern Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thedarkestglitter asked for "Elia x Rhaegar - body swap"

waking up feels weird somehow, like the world’s off balance somehow. it starts with realising that she’s in the spare room for some reason (aka where rhaegar should be sleeping) and then that her skin is the wrong colour and finally looking in the mirror and seeing rhaegar’s face looking back at her. and she’s furious.

rhaegar feels the same way as her apparently judging from the way he looks at her from her body but there’s no time for them to figure this out when there’s two young children demanding their attention.

getting to leave him with the kids all day feels very satisfying indeed though even if she’s terrified he’s going to mess it up somehow. although after three hours of his ridiculous job she’s more than ready to never try and wade through the office politics of dragonstone inc ever again.

it’s not until nine o’clock when she’s only just returned from work and he’s got the children to sleep that they have time to talk. and both agree that they never want to go through another day like that again and they realises that that’s the first thing they’ve agreed on (apart from the trial separation) in a very very long time.


	99. Sansa/Margaery: Modern Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> robertarryn asked for "Sansa/Margaery high school teachers AU."

Everyone knows that Miss Stark (the youngest and prettiest teacher in the English department) and Miss Tyrell (arguably the hottest teacher in the school, made hotter by the fact she teaches French, Spanish and Italian) are best friends. Despite the fact their classrooms are at opposite ends of the school they’re always seen together and everyone’s almost certain they live together because they always seem to lift share.

Of course no one knows that they’re dating each other. At least not until the headteacher announces one assembly that they’re going to pass a card around the school to congratulate them on their wedding.


	100. Elia/Lyanna: Modern Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crossingwinter asked for "Elia/Lyanna at a Vet's clinic - Bonus points if the pet represents Rhaegar"

Lyanna loved working at the vets. She’d always been so sure that she was going to work with large animals (zoo animals if she could) that she was shocked that she loved working with the small animals so much when she got put on placement here. Of course she loved dogs but it turned out that hamsters and rabbits and such were fascinating. Plus you got to deal with people a lot more.

Her favourite customer was Elia though. Her dog had to come into the surgery every few days because of something (Lyanna didn’t actually know because she hadn’t been told too much about the case) so while it was getting its treatment Elia would wait in reception and read a book, and Lyanna quite simply thought she was the most beautiful person she’d ever seen. They would talk sometimes too, about silly things (like the fact her dog Rhaegar would try and hump Lyanna’s leg every time he saw her) or about the book Elia was reading (it changed almost every time) or just about their lives in general.

When Elia told her that it was going to be Rhaegar’s last treatment for a while Lyanna couldn’t stop the look of disappointment spreading across her face until Elia smiled and asked if she fancied going out for dinner sometime?


	101. Rhaenys & Arthur: Modern Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked for "college professors au - arthur is a father figure to rhaenys?"

Rhae likes her dad and all but he does have a horrible tendency to forget how to be a dad whatever his intentions and it’s got a lot worse in the five years since him and mum separated (or maybe it’s just because she’s older now and she notices more). So when she moves away to Oldtown for uni she’s glad that she won’t have to deal with it as much, no one has their parents around all the time when they’re at uni anyway.

She has Dr Dayne for dornish history in the second term (she only decides to take it for her mum’s sake really) and he’s probably the best lecturer she’s ever had and he doesn’t seem to mind when she goes to him with ridiculous questions about the reading. Soon she finds herself discussing other things with him too and he actually listens to her in a way that only family ever have in the past. Really it’s only because of his encouragement that she gets her A in the class and why she decides to continue with it the next year (even if he doesn’t teach second year).

When she goes home for the summer she can’t help but talk about him and it’s her normally unobservant brother who tells her to knock it off because hasn’t she noticed how pale their mum gets every time she hears his name?


	102. Garlan/Leonette: Canon era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> roseswillcutyou asked for "Garlan / Leonette - First Kiss"

they’re in the orchards when he asks her. when he blushes horribly red and asks her if he could possibly kiss her. she laughs and presses her lips against his ever so softly, a shade of pink gracing her cheeks.

they’re only fourteen but it seems the most perfect kiss of all time. but then again they don’t have the knowledge of all the kisses that are to come.


	103. Rhaenys/Viserys: Modern Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked for "rhaenys/viserys - first kiss"

she can feel his breath against her skin as he moves closer. she can feel his hands moving slowly underneath her shirt. she can feel the soft silkiness of his hair in her hands. she can feel her heart beating ever so slightly faster. she can feel it all so clearly.

she knows this is wrong. she knows that they shouldn’t be doing this. she knows that if it wasn’t for the fact they’ve both been drinking they wouldn’t be doing this. she knows that if it wasn’t for the fact they’re in a club surrounded by strangers she wouldn’t be so brave.

but then his lips are on hers and her body is pressed even tighter against his and she cannot bring herself to care.


	104. Robb/Myrcella: Modern Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sapphireglyphs asked for "Robb x Myrcella: last kiss"

it’s not really him any more she knows. deep down she knows that. but it’s still his face and he’s still just warm. and she didn’t get there in time to say goodbye.

she presses a hand to his red curls and slowly bends down over the bed to press one last final kiss to his lips.

she doesn’t know how to say goodbye when just yesterday they were discussing starting a family together and now he’s gone and left her here alone. and if the damm frey boy had just not got in the car drunk she would still have robb and she doesn’t know how to deal with that.


	105. Robb/Myrcella: Modern Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sapphireglyphs asked: "[ Brontide + Petrichor ] Robb x Myrcella please"

they’re half way up the mountain when they hear the thunder. it hasn’t rained in weeks but there is no mistaking that noise. and two seconds later myrcella sees the first spot of rain hit the dry ground.

by the time they get back to the car they’re soaked, it doesn’t matter that they practically ran down the mountain they couldn’t outrun nature. 

of course the fact they have to strip off and cuddle under a blanket in the back of the car has it’s positives.


	106. Humfrey/Wynafryd: Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mermaidmanderly asked for "Humfrey/Fred, Hogwarts AU"

humfrey knows he’s infamous, that everyone in the school knows his name, and that he could have his pick of any girl he wanted - well not quite any girl, there’s one quiet beautiful ravenclaw girl who refuses to succumb to his charms. and it’s only when he asks willas for advice that he even thinks about just talking to her. and fred looks up at him with a smile and tells him that if he’s waiting for her at the bottom of stairs on saturday she’ll go to hogsmeade with him, otherwise she’ll never go anywhere him (he’s there half an hour early).


	107. Robb/Myrcella: Vampires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sapphireglyphs asked for "Robb x Myrcella; Vampire AU"

he hasn’t seen little cella baratheon in years and now she’s all grown up with something cold in her eyes. that doesn’t stop him from being drawn to her though, to ask to hold her in his arms as they move about the dance floor. it’s only when she pulls him into a room alone and bears her teeth at his neck he realises why he should have trusted his first instinct and now it’s far too late.


	108. Sansa/Margaery: Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> robertarryn asked for "Margaery/Sansa Hogwarts AU"

there’s something about marg tyrell that just makes you feel special and appreciated when she looks at you (there’s a reason she’s head girl after all). but that pales in comparison to how she looks at sansa stark. because after all the two most beautiful girls in school could only be meant for each other.


	109. Brienne/Sam: Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crossingwinter asked for "Brienne/Sam - At Ollivanders"

sam’s pretty sure he’s never seen such a tall girl in all his life, and since she’s in ollivanders too he knows that she must be eleven too and he can’t quite believe it. well until she smiles shyly at him as their fathers talk and asks him what house he wants to be in.

when they spend the entire train journey to hogwarts a week later talking non stop about their very different interests sam knows that he’s found a friend despite the fact he knows they’ll never be in the same house (and that’s far more than he was expecting).


	110. Sansa/Margaery: Modern Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked for "hold my hand. sansa/marg"

it’s a longer walk than sansa thought it would be. it seemed so simple in rehearsals, just put one foot in front of the other, but now so many people are watching it feels like the most difficult thing in the world.

but then she looks up and sees marg standing there waiting with the most beautiful smile in the world on her face and suddenly it seems so easy. the crowds of people watching don’t matter a jot when the love of her life is waiting for her at the end of the aisle.

and then she’s there and takes marg’s hand without even thinking about it. and that tight quick squeeze is all she needs to get through this.


	111. Hightowers: Canon era

There are two types of Hightowers.

There are those that wrap themselves up in books, that are more interested in the library than going outside. They are the Malora’s of this world, the Alerie’s, the Leyton’s. They know the history of the kingdoms better than most maesters and they know secrets that have been hidden away and kept to just those who can be trusted.

There are those that seek adventure, that are determined to find new things and new knowledge and add to the bookshelves their relations love to read. They are the Humfrey’s of the world, the Baelor’s, the Lynesse’s. They know that there is more knowledge out there in the world than can be found in the Hightower.

But they’re all dangerous. There’s no such thing as a safe Hightower. It might come out in different ways but they always come out on top and they always know exactly what to do. They believe in their family before anything else and that’s probably the most dangerous thing about them.


	112. Aegon/Sansa - Modern day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as requested by sansastark99. aegon/sansa in the car, modern day

it's a cliche to make out in the back of your boyfriend's car. and sansa is all about avoiding cliches ever since her disastrous relationship with joffrey baratheon (quarterback to her cheerleader).

but when your boyfriend is super hot and older and your cousin's brother it's the only place either of them can think of to avoid their families finding out. it's not as if their relationship is forbidden (they're not actually related after all) but neither of them are ready to undergo the inevitable questioning the other's family would put them through.

plus making out in a back of aegon's car is way hotter than sansa thought it would be.


	113. Humfrey/Wynafryd - Hunger Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by mermaidmanderly on tumblr

district four normally sends careers, sends people who you know are going to win but wynafryd doesn’t seem like that. she encourages everyone to sit together at lunch and laugh and tell jokes and try to forget that in less than a week they’re going to have to kill each other. and he thinks he falls in love with her then.

finding her in the arena was a fluke, the two of them found each other at the same lake and she smiles at him and asks if he fancies being allies (he doesn’t even need to think twice). 

she kisses him first and he’s almost too surprised to kiss her back. he thinks that it’s probably because there’s only five of them left and perhaps he’s not the only one who doesn’t want to die a virgin.

it’s him, fred and a boy from district one left at the end and he thinks for a moment he might have a chance when the spear goes through his stomach.

–

she always meant to kill him, meant to just use him for survival and kill him quietly in his sleep to save him the brutal death he would get otherwise. but she couldn’t quite manage it, she couldn’t kill humfrey however she reasoned it.

but when the spear went through his heart the canon had barely sounded before she had the district one boy on the floor between her knees, a knife held to his throat. they’d been fighting for hours but his death gave her the strength to finish it.

afterwards she realises that it would have been better if she’d died with him - it would be so much better than what came after and at least then he wouldn’t haunt her dreams.


	114. Jon/Wylla - modern day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by mermaidmanderly

she’s got the brightest hair he’s ever seen and he loves to run his hands through it. and when it’s spread around her head like a halo on his pillow he thinks she’s the most beautiful thing in the world. and when she sits naked on top of him her hair falls down around her face and he resists every urge he has to reach up and push it back behind her ears.

for however beautiful her hair is, her face is even more so


	115. Sansa/Smalljon - modern day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon requested "one’s blind and falls in love with the other’s voice AU"

sansa loves listening to music more than anything else in the world. it helps to fill the darkness of her world somehow, it gives her pictures in her mind better than anything else can.

sometimes people’s voices give her pictures too. normally it’s just her family but there are people like theon or jeyne whose voices she loves enough to create images in her mind that are uniquely theirs.

it doesn’t happen with strangers though, so when a strong gruff voice apologies for knocking her as she walks down the street she’s shocked by the burst of colour that it produces. and when he offers to check for any bumps or bruises she cannot stop herself from saying yes despite the fact she knows she’s fine.

he’s called smalljon and when he calls her the next day and asks if he can take her out for dinner she doesn’t even hesitate before saying yes.


	116. Jon/Wylla - canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> originally a 6 word story - then elaborated on

when he closes his eyes he sees so many things. sometimes it’s the darkness that came with death. or he sees the flames that the red woman brought him back with. or the men and women who died trying to defend the wall. or the dragons flying high above the snow. or bran, eyes white, and so almost lost. or princess shireen dying in her mothers arms. or the wall falling. or daenerys falling with her dragon into the snow. or the deadened look in arya’s eyes before she remembered. or so many other things that he wishes he could forget.

but when he’s with his wife, his charming funny green haired wife, he can start to forget. because when he’s with her he can start to think of the future and forget the horrors of the past. she is starting to make him whole again and he could love her for that alone.


	117. Jon/Asha - modern day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kittenbalerion asked for Jon/Asha and something to do with studying for exams

jon was good at studying, he was good at exams, he just was. perhaps it came with the fact that he was willing to sit for hours on end in the library and just slowly plod through notes and past papers in exchange for good grades (although he suspected his natural ability helped a lot).

however of late he was finding it a lot harder to concentrate and that was purely down to one thing: asha. 

very early in their relationship she’d discovered exactly how to turn him on and although he’d very much appreciated it then, now it was driving him slowly insane. it’d start with a normal text asking how his revision was going, then she’d start flirting and then she’d start being suggestive. jon knew he should ignore his phone but there was something about knowing that there probably was a text from asha waiting for him meant that he couldn’t leave it alone.

of course when she sent him snapchats of herself naked he always gave in - i mean how was he supposed to resist that. (and anyway there was still a week before his exams started, right?)


	118. Lyarra Stark - canon era

lyarra had always been good at doing the right thing. she’d been brave when her father left for essos (again) when she’d only been eight years old and not ready to never see her father again - she looked to her mother and learnt from her. she was strong when her mother died only four years later, taken in the middle of the night by a fever, and she had to stand by as aunts and uncles argued about what to do with her. she didn’t argue when she was spirited away to winterfell by uncle william despite the fact she’d rather stay in the mountains with the family she knew. she did as cousin marna said and wished that she could run wild still but never said a word.

marrying rickard was her one rebellion, saying their vows in the godswood together at seventeen before telling his parents. but even then she did it because she knew how much rickard loved her and because she knew how much uncle william would love it (and he was so close to death then).

she was good at doing her duty, producing two sons in a row as well as a daughter and a third son too. she loved them all dearly but they were a duty to carry and she never loved pregnancy. she didn’t argue when ned was fostered so far away, her husband’s ambitions raising their head the moment he became lord of winterfell himself. she stopped herself from encouraging lyanna even though she could see herself so clearly in her daughter, could see the flint coming out in her. she turned a blind eye to brandon’s activities and hoped he’d grow out of it. 

she stayed strong as lyanna was spirited away in the dead of night, tried to not think of the worst. she let rickard go after brandon and didn’t beg him to bring her son back no matter how much she wanted to. she didn’t cry when the raven arrived telling her of rickard and brandon’s deaths and demanding her second son followed in their footsteps. she didn’t even cry when she heard of her beautiful brave daughter’s death, her daughter who would never come home now.

she welcomed her strange southern daughter-in-law to winterfell and tried to find a connection to the girl her husband had chosen and who was such a stranger to her. she tried to be welcoming but there seemed so little point now (and even her baby was desperate to leave, to escape northwards to do his duty at the wall). she buried her children and husband with her head held high because that was her duty.

lyarra died with her grandsons in her arms as the sun rose, looking in death more carefree than she ever did in life. but she was a stark and a flint and she could be nothing else than strong and brave until the very end.


	119. Margaery - the crimson field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> asked for by roseswillcutyou

after two dead husbands and every other eligible man off at war the only option that seemed acceptable was to volunteer herself. she’d always liked visiting the village hospital and the sick with her mother after all - nursing couldn’t be that much harder.

of course it was but that was the sort of challenge margaery could rise to. and facing the opposition of the other nurses to her and the other vads was the sort of microaggression she knew exactly how to deal with. she started by charming the junior nurses, persuading them to let her help out, before moving onto the doctors and matron herself - charm was always something she’d been good at.

she liked the other vads even if she was sure there was something strangely familiar about kitty, like she’d seen her at some grand party but if she was here then she was probably here to forget too. flora was a real sweetheart, even if she could stand to toughen up a bit, and rosalie was odd but perfectly fine.

but really her true friend at the hospital was miles. she wasn’t attracted to him at all but he was her favourite sort of person to flirt with and if he could just get over his attraction to kitty she thought that they could be very well matched (marrying someone she could have fun with seemed very appealing in the midst of all this death).


	120. Jon/Wylla & Humfrey/Wynafryd - modern day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mermaidmanderly asked for them on a double date

it was wylla’s idea. she had got it into her head that going on an official double date to a restaurant was a thing normal people did and therefore it was something they had to do. (despite the fact the four of them hung out together all the time.)

it started out innocently enough. just a normal dinner with the four of them, just in a fancier place than usual (although the maitre d did look horrified at the sight of wylla when they arrived). the mistake really was letting humfrey and wylla talk too much together but both jon and fred had managed to get onto the topic of the history of the night’s watch and well they were both too interested in that to realise the plans that had been made for them.

by the time they ended up at one of the posher bars in town it was too late for fred to suggest going straight home. and after humfrey ordered champagne for everyone it was very clear which way the night was headed.

really the fact that jon didn’t throw up in the taxi was considered a win. even if him and wylla did get thrown out of the bar for having sex in the toilets. and as for fred and humfrey, neither of them really did figure out how they ended up on a yacht in the harbour (or who it belonged to).


	121. Renly/Loras - modern day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gayrubygillis asked: "can i have like, a modern au with that trope where the younger sibling has a crush on the older sibling's hot friend, done with marg as the older sibling, loras as the younger, and feat. renly as the hot friend. is that confusing? really, any modern tyrell sibling fic would be cool!"

it is a truth universally acknowledged that any person in the possession of an older sibling will inevitably have a crush on a friend of the older sibling.  
loras tyrell first met renly baratheon when he was five years old at willas’ twelth birthday and it was love at first sight. there was just something about renly that none of willas’ other friends had. and it swiftly became a running joke that whenever renly came over loras would follow him about the house no matter what (really they were lucky that renly thought it was cute rather annoying).

by the time loras was nine he’d grown out of the obsessive following around but he would confidently declare to his family and friends that when he grew up he was going to marry renly. he never told renly that though and willas never told him either (it seemed cruel somehow).

at fourteen loras was hopelessly in love with renly. he knew in his heart he had no chance with him (after all renly was twenty one and dating girls) but he couldn’t help it. the only person he told was margaery but she understood, after all they’d shared everything ever since she was born (well old enough to understand him anyway).

at eighteen loras had his first kiss. recovered enough from the pain of unrequited love to throw himself firmly into the melting pot of university and everything that comes with it. and from first kiss he moved swiftly on.

by the time margaery joined him a year later he knew enough to introduce her into the lgbtqa+ scene (even if he tried to scare half the girls he knew away from her).

it wasn’t until loras was twenty three when he met renly again (at garlan and leonette’s daughter’s birthday party of all places) and he suddenly realised that he was even more attractive now. he would have locked himself away in a seperate room for the entire evening if it wasn’t for marg sweeping past and whispering that renly had come out as bi two years ago. he didn’t have the courage to flirt though.

but when he bumped into him at a bar a few weeks later the alcohol gave him the courage he needed. loras always insisted that renly kissed him first.

they didn’t tell anyone but margaery for over a year, didn’t know how to tell anyone. but then marg announced over dinner with the family one evening that she was engaged to rhaenys targaryen (another one of willas and renly’s old school friends) and somehow that made it a lot easier.

and by the time willas told him he was dating sansa stark, mace and alerie were grateful that at least one of their children had decided to settle down with someone their own age.


	122. Arthur Dayne - canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minalontalincarcoire-deactivate asked: "Arthur Dayne, 99: Vicious."

the sword of the morning they call him. the man who wields dawn. the man who proved himself worthy of that title.

he earned that title by honour and by blood. he earned it by ruthlessly cutting down those that defied the rules of the seven kingdoms. and he was proud.

but as he stood and faced ned stark that righteousness abandoned him but he knew his duty and that he must defend lyanna from everyone (even her brother). and he closed his eyes and tried to remember how to be the sword of the morning for the last time.


	123. Tully siblings - canon era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mermaidmanderly asked: "Tully siblings, amused"

cat is happiest when she gets to relax. when she gets to forget that she’s the lady of riverrun and gets to just be little cat. and when she gathers up baby edmure and lysa and runs down to the river with them it’s best of all.

lysa paddles in the shallow end, trying to keep edmure as close to her as possible. edmure tries to go far deeper than he really should, even if he is a natural. and cat, she dives deep into the depths of the river pulling out stones that look so beautiful wet but never good as good once they dry. sometimes lysa dives and cat minds edmure because cat knows she’s meant to be the responsible one.

and then the three of them run back to the castle laughing with presents from the river for their father and they’re happy.


	124. Wylla - modern day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mermaidmanderly asked: "Wylla, sweet"

when she was little everyone called wylla sweet with her angelic smile and curly blonde hair. they called her cute. they stopped doing that when she hit twelve and became a teenager early, when she dyed her hair bright green at fourteen, when she dressed all in black for two years, when she stopped being the little girl they’d hoped she’d stay as forever.

she still knows how to be sweet though, she’s still got that smile.

so when she looks up at the security guard with that innocent look in her eyes and just asked if he would mind awfully if she could just have a really quick look through the files even though she knows she’s not really allowed, he finds himself agreeing. of course when she smuggles out the most incriminating ones underneath her oversized jumper she knows he’s going to be a hell of a lot of trouble but she’s not sweet enough to feel bad about it - after all she’s on the good guys side.


	125. Margaery - modern day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> halloweensansa asked: "lovesick margaery 

margaery isn’t used to people not liking her back. people always like her. people are meant to like her. and she guesses sansa likes her too but just not in the way margaery wants her to. she’d always known that really, but when sansa told her that she was engaged it hit her harder than she ever thought it would. she’d been hoping that it was just a phase, that eventually sansa would realise that she’d actually been in love with margaery all along. and she guessed it wouldn’t hurt nearly as much if it wasn’t for the fact that the guy sansa was marrying was margaery’s brother. that was the thing that hurt most of all.


	126. Humfrey/Wynafryd - canon au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mermaidmanderly asked: "humfrey/fred, Ned never went South AU?"

he’s on his way to braavos he tells her when she invites him to dinner on her grandfather’s behalf and she wishes that she had his freedom. she listens to his stories of the free cities and wishes that she could see them for herself. he kisses her hand as he leaves and she wishes that she was one of those girls who would be brave enough to kiss him.


	127. Jon/Wylla - modern day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sapphireglyphs asked: "Strikhedonia - Jon x Wylla :D (plz and thank you!)"

maybe it was the alcohol speaking but suddenly all of wylla’s reasons why she shouldn’t kiss jon snow seemed to have disappeared. it didn’t seem to matter that their siblings were exes or he’d just got dumped the week before or any other of the dumb reasons she’d come up with in her head.

so she handed her drink to a suddenly worried looking lyra mormont and marched across the room and kissed him.

and there was a wonderful sort of joy in that impulse. especially when he kissed her back.


	128. Ashara - modern day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kittenbalerion asked: "Ashara - Tarantism! Thank you!"

ashara didn’t like to tell other people about her problems. she didn’t like them to know that sometimes she felt sad for no reason at all. to everyone else she had no reason to be sad, everything was getting better especially now her mum was in remission. 

she hated feeling sad for no reason. she hated feeling as if her life had no purpose. she hated it. but apparently hating it wasn’t enough to get rid of it.

but when she danced, when she went to her classes or performed on stage, it made it feel a little less. when she danced she could almost feel happy and she was almost normal again.


	129. Elia/Lyanna - scifi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kittenbalerion asked: "elia/lyanna - scifi au?"

she always comes back to their cabin covered in oil, too busy to stop and get herself cleaned up, and somehow elia doesn’t care that her medical scrubs always end up filthy because she can never quite find enough patience to make lyanna shower


	130. Rhaella and Daenerys - modern day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: "rhaella and dany, mother/daughter bonding"

she hasn’t been sure how to talk to dany since her daughter became a teenager but she curls up in her arms in front of the tv, rhaella can almost pretend she’s got her little girl back again.


	131. Jon/Margaery - modern day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> donottalktomeinthemorning asked: "Prompt: Some modern thing, "I give up" starring JonxMargaery. I'm sorry, but I really love the little bits you give me of these two..."
> 
> and roseswillcutyou asked for more

It wasn’t as if he didn’t love her but he knew they were going nowhere. As much as he wanted to settle down and get married and have kids; Jon knew that it would never happen with Margaery. And it wasn’t as if she didn’t want it too but there was something between them that was never going to be fixed any time soon, if ever. They were broken together and perhaps apart they could be whole. so that was it, Jon was giving up on them before his heart broke even more. He had to walk away before it was too late.

-

Jon runs into her at a party in the end. He’s there with a very pregnant Wylla and she’s there with a very beautiful woman he’s pretty sure is one of Oberyn Martell’s daughters. He’s not even sure why he’s suprised to see her when it’s Sansa’s engagement party and she’s engaged to Margaery’s brother; but he’s still surprised.

Jon does the whole small talk thing, talks to her about anything minor and unimportant until he can’t bear it any more and apologises. He still knows it was the right thing to do but he also knows he did it in the worst way possible.

And Margaery laughs at him like she always used to do and he knows exactly how bad he hurt her and there’s nothing he can do now to fix it.


	132. Allyria/Beric - modern day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kittenbalerion asked: "allyria x beric - the football hit her in the head when he kicked it."

Allyria loved the park most of the time, it was only a few minutes from her work and it was the best place to de-stress as she ate her lunch. However on fridays a group of guys from another office block would play football and it wasn’t as if she hated it but it did disturb her peace somewhat.

And then one of them kicked a football right at her head. He might have apologised but Allyria wasn’t sure if she forgave him. Although she did find herself giving him her number when he asked - she blamed that insanity on her future concussion rather than his cute smile.


	133. Aegon/Shireen - canon era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> asked for by iheartdramas

shireen didn’t want to marry aegon but she didn’t have much of a choice. of course she could have refused but the only way to guarantee her father’s claim was upheld was to marry him, the only way for her to sit upon the throne like he wanted.

the strange thing though was she felt as if aegon wanted to marry her. there was something in his eyes as he looked at her that made her feel as if he didn’t just see her father (and the north’s and the stormland’s loyalty). she didn’t understand it, her blood was all she had going for her.

but when he kissed her she felt as if she was more than the greyscaled daughter of stannis baratheon. she felt beautiful and desired and maybe even loved.


	134. Arya/Gendry - modern day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kittenbalerion asked: "i found your dog wandering the streets au - arya/gendry (nymeria as a meetcute is my favorite)"

gendry loved dogs but emerging from underneath the car he was working on to find a giant husky licking his ankles wasn’t exactly an ideal situation. part of him was tempted to just call the police and let them deal with it but the dog had a collar on declaring it’s name to be nymeria and a number to call.

the owner didn’t pick up of course. “hi i’ve got your dog nymeria here. she’ll be at the garage on flea street until the end of the day if you fancy reclaiming them.” part of him didn’t expect the owner to turn up.

so when a small dark haired girl turned up who looked as if she’d run through a gale to get there he didn’t think she was the mystery owner at all. well not until the husky broke free and ran right at her.

gendry never quite figured out how he got insulted at least ten times in five minutes and still got her to give him her number.


	135. Bran/Missandei - modern day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kittenbalerion asked: "missandei/bran - ended up married in vegas even though we're total strangers"

bran wasn’t much of a drinker but you only visited vegas once after all and meera was very persuasive. plus once you reached that drunk stage it wasn’t hard to continue drinking.

so waking up in his wheelchair wasn’t much of a surprise. but waking up with a girl he wasn’t entirely sure recognised sleeping in his lap definitely was.

several hours later he’d learnt her name was missandei, that she was in vegas with her ‘big sister’, that she was a genius and that he really really really wanted to ask her out on a date. it was only when meera burst in that either of them discovered that they’d decided to get married the night before.

for years afterwards it was a running joke that bran and missandei were the only two people on earth to turn marrying a stranger into one of the most successful marriages there was.


	136. Humfrey/Wynafryd - modern day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mermaidmanderly asked: "Humfrey/Fred, our friends put us on a blind date AU"

humfrey insisted there was no way on earth he needed to be set up on a date with someone he didn’t even know. not when he regularly pulled when he went out. but according to willas that didn’t actually count as dating when he never saw anyone in daylight - the fact that this date was after the sun had set apparently had escaped willas’ notice.

of course the moment he saw wynafryd he changed his mind, and even more so when she corrected him and told him that under no circumstances was he to call her anything but fred. in fact he somehow spent most of dinner listening to her tell him all about her doctorate thesis and maybe he didn’t understand a word but he knew he could have listened to her forever.

he still maintained that being set up on a blind date with his nephew’s girlfriend’s cousin’s girlfriend’s sister was a ridiculous way to start a relationship though.


	137. Rosamund Lannister

people never look at her more than twice. they don’t realise they’re doing it she’s sure but once they’ve seen myrcella they somehow forget the poor imitation by her side. myrcella doesn’t realise it either, it’s easy to forget how lucky you are when you’ve never been anything else.

sometimes rosamund thinks about rebelling. about chopping off her hair or running away or somehow escaping from her prettier ‘twin’ but then again she doesn’t know how to be anything but her cousin’s shadow. people make it sound so easy to forge your own path but they’re not lannisters, they don’t understand.

anyway life is easier when you do what’s expected. that way less people get hurt


	138. Arya/Gendry - modern day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kittenbalerion asked: "I know it would require many tropes I hate but I don't care I MUST HAVE IT: my boss is always telling me how perfect her son would be for me and she promises he’s coming to the next holiday party and don’t worry he’s heard all about me too and ALSO there’s this dude i slept with once a couple of months ago and sometimes he still sends me dick pics when i ask him to at 3 in the morning cause seriously dude’s got a good dick AU - Arya x Gendry"

Arya wasn’t exactly anti dating but when people tried to set her up on dates she was the most venomous dating critic in the world. Even Sansa knew this now (she was pretty sure her sister hadn’t even mentioned an attractive guy to her in at least a year now) but unfortunately Briony Waters did not. And Arya liked her boss, honestly she did but she really didn’t want to be set up with her boss’ son however nice he apparently was.  
Initially Arya’s plan was to ignore it until Briony let it go but the moment she announced that he was coming to the christmas party she knew that there was no way this was going to end well. Arya knew she didn’t deal with awkward situations well.

And of course the moment she arrived (Hot Pie had managed to persuade her into a seasonal jumper somehow) she saw someone who looked vaguely familiar, vaguely familiar in the pretty-sure-i’ve-slept-with-him way. It wasn’t that she was embarrassed but she could not remember his name at all and she was pretty sure that she probably should be able to remember that. He seemed to remember her though from the faint blush that crossed his cheeks as she smiled at him.

It was after a couple of drinks that a genius plan came to her. If she flirted with that guy all night maybe Briony wouldn’t attempt to introduce her to her son (she hadn’t seen her yet anyway). Hot Pie thought it was a terrible idea but then again he’d never been set up with someone he’d never met.

Luckily the guy didn’t seem to mind from the way he reacted to her pulling him onto the dancefloor. And it was then that she remembered exactly who he was, he was that guy who sent her dick pics when she was drunk and horny and texted him, and suddenly her excellent plan seemed even better.

She could practically feel him through her trousers as he pulled her closer to him. And just as she was pulling his head down towards hers she heard a very familiar voice exclaim loudly:

“I knew they would be perfect together. Even the height difference doesn’t matter as much as I thought it might.”

Arya was pretty sure she’d never jumped away from anyone so fast in her life to look around at Briony and double check that yes dick guy was a hundred percent her son. And from the look of shock on his face it was pretty obvious that he didn’t realise she was the girl he was being set up with either.

But considering how hard quickly he made her come at the end of the night Arya was pretty sure she’d get over his mum trying to set the two of them up. She’d had too much rubbish sex to give up on someone as good at Gendry just because of that.


	139. Sansa

sometimes she feels so lost. so confused. so helpless. she doesn’t show it though, she would never let it show. she’s sansa stark and she doesn’t want anyone to know she’s not as strong as she wants to be. she’s always known that women have to be strong, she learnt that at her mother’s knee - for there is no one stronger than catelyn stark.

she thought she was strong until she met joffrey, she thought that she could withstand anything. she was wrong. no one knows still how he affected her still, she can’t let anyone know. people know bits, they know facts. but no one totally knows, no one knows the emotional trauma.

it’s only when she’s alone that she lets herself fall apart. when no one is there to see her.

but pulling herself back together is always the hardest part, to put back up the wall. but how else can she protect herself? how else can she survive?


	140. Sansa/Willas - modern day

It wasn’t Sansa’s idea to go camping, she’d been on enough rainy family holidays as a child to have no romantic notions about it. Margaery on the other hand had never been in her life and the idea of spending an evening underneath the stars with all of their friends seemed perfect to her. And Margaery always got her way.  
Sansa had to admit it was pretty though, being away from the city lights. They were far enough away to be able to see the stars. And Sansa had always loved the stars, loved the peace that evening brought. Of course with the sound of her friends yelling and drinking in the background it wasn’t particularly peaceful but she wasn’t naive enough to have hoped for that - at least it wasn’t raining.   
They didn’t notice her as she slipped away, wanting to find one silent spot before she returned to the party. Well she thought they hadn’t noticed her.  
“May I join you?”  
She may not be able to see him but she recognised his voice instantly, she’d known Willas for years after all and had had the biggest crush on him when she was little. “Of course, we can find a better path if it’d be easier.”  
Willas just shrugged though, as she knew he would. She’d never known him to request special treatment because of his leg.  
It was only when the sound of their friends had faded into the background that she stopped. “It’s almost like there’s no civilization for miles,” she smiled as she looked up at the sky.  
“Apart from Loras’ yelling of course.”  
“Of course.”  
They didn’t need to talk much, they’d grown to be comfortable with each other’s silences. Of course they could do but it seemed more fitting to just stand there and stare at the sky. To just enjoy each other’s company.  
Neither of them intended to start kissing but when Sansa turned to return she found herself face to face with Willas and she couldn’t help herself. She just reached up and pressed her lips very softly against his and smiled. And then he kissed her back.  
“I shouldn’t be doing this,” he whispered to her five minutes later.  
Sansa just looked at him, “Yes I know. But I’ve been daydreaming about kissing you since I was ten and I don’t particularly care that people will disapprove. Plus,” she added with a small grin, “I’m definitely not a child anymore.”  
And really that was all the encouragement he needed.  
And if the rest of their group noticed that both of them were missing for several hours, not one of them mentioned it when they returned slightly pink cheeked. Well not for a couple of weeks anyway.


	141. Wylla and Wynafryd - modern day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mermaidmanderly asked: "Quite frankly, it was a miracle they didn't get kicked out of clubs more often."

After all Wylla did have an awful tendency to drink way too much and then start getting a little aggressive about the inevitable queue at the bar. Fred loved her but her sister’s habit of never backing away from a fight was probably the worst thing about her. I mean at least this time Wylla didn’t start the fight, although the fact that the other girl hit first didn’t really excuse her for hitting back - at least not in the eyes of the bouncers who kicked all of them out. The other girl had already stormed off with her friends in the direction of another club after a few minutes of yelling insults (that Wylla returned in good faith obviously).

At least some guy had offered to come with them to the hospital, the amount of blood coming out of Wylla’s nose was far too much for her to deal with alone - it wasn’t that Fred was squeamish but she was really not good with blood, especially when she was drunk.


	142. Arya/Gendry - modern day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kittenbalerion asked: "celeb/papparazo prompt? any pairing you like!"

When Gendry moved to LA he’d had all sorts of grand plans, mostly revolving around someone spotting his talent and offering to put on an exhibition of his photos but after around 20 rejection emails he was starting to doubt that it’d ever happen. He definitely didn’t think he’d be waiting outside a restaurant waiting for a celebrity to appear but really what choice did he have anymore?

The other papparazos he’d met so far seemed nice but as soon as someone famous appeared it went straight out the window, suddenly they were yelling and shouting and shoving each other out of the way. Gendry knew he could do that but he felt bad somehow, the celebrities were humans too.

He was meant to be waiting for the Stark sisters right now but the fact there wasn’t a single other papparazo around couldn’t help but make him feel as if he was in totally the wrong place but he might as well wait and see if his tip was right or not - plus there were some really good views over the city here. In fact he got so caught up in photographing the view he almost missed the sisters, well he would of if it wasn’t for the fact he suddenly heard a voice in his ear.

“There’s way better views over there you know,”

“Can’t move,” he grunted back without even looking, “waiting for someone.”

“Text them, seriously these views are shitty in comparison.”

It was only then that he recognised the voice and looked around to see a very familiar face (Arya Stark to be exact). “Shit.”

She rolled her eyes then, “come on, text them and i’ll show you.”

Gendry wasn’t entirely certain what to say to that, because honestly he did really want to see the views she was talking about but also he knew the shots he got now would definitely pay his rent this month. He was pretty sure he stared at her for over a minute before he forced himself to tell the truth (not that he could look at her while he did it). “I’m waiting for you, I got a tip and honestly a good shot of you and your sister would pay my rent this month and I’m really sorry but can I?”

She laughed then, just stood there and laughed at him. “Seriously?”

“Yes?”

“I’ll go get Sansa, I’m not sure I’ve ever met any paparazzi who bothered to ask before.”

Gendry wasn’t entirely certain what was happening but a minute later Arya was pulling her sister out of a car and after a hurried discussion the two of them started pulling all sorts of staged walking and talking poses and he still wasn’t sure what was happening, he just pulled up his camera and took as many pictures as he could.

“I’ll see you around I’m sure,” Arya grinned at him after a few minutes and slipped him a piece of paper before heading back towards her sister.

the whole family’s going to be at santos’ restaurant in pasadena on saturday at five

Gendry still wasn’t sure what had happened but he was definitely going to be at that restaurant on saturday, no matter what.


	143. Sansa/Willas - modern day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mylyannasnow asked: "i asked you to babysit one time and now my child keeps asking when you will spend time with them again Sansa/Willas please :)"

Daena loved Sansa, loved her. She had only met her once but apparently that was enough to constantly talk about her. Apparently she was really good at singing and did funny voices when reading stories and was even prettier than Auntie Margy. And she talked about her constantly.

It was almost enough to make Willas regret asking Sansa to babysit that one time - almost.

But the fact that Daena wouldn’t shut up about her gave Willas the perfect excuse to get Sansa’s number off Margaery and phone her up and ask whether she fancied babysitting a little more regularly.


	144. Lyanna/Oberyn - modern day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mylyannasnow asked for “our children are in the same class and we both hate their teacher, eventually the parents’ evenings are just us competing who can call out snarkier comment” Lyanna/Oberyn

Lyanna hadn’t made many friends since Jon was born, she didn’t have much of a social life anymore and all the mums of Jon’s friends looked down on her for being in her early twenties. However the moment she met Oberyn Martell she knew she’d found a kindred spirit.

Sarella and Jon didn’t get on too well but that hadn’t hindered Lyanna’s and Oberyn’s friendship in the slightest - the kids just had to deal with it. Most of their conversations were based around bitching about the other parents at school and the kids’ truly terrible teacher; so much that she only had to look at him across the playground and know exactly what he was thinking.

And if she felt a twinge of regret when Oberyn told her he’d met the most amazing woman, well then maybe she should have moved faster.


	145. Sansa/Willas - modern day

there were times when sansa woke in the middle of the night crying, lost in the memories of the past. times when all she woke with blood under her fingernails from scratching at her scars. but then there was also willas there, his arms wrapped around her and whispering in her ear. “i’m here darling. i’m always going to be here.” and she could remember that she was safe again, that joffrey would never be able to hurt her again


	146. Lyra Mormont - modern day

Lyra had to get away. She had to escape. She wasn’t strong enough to be the middle of five, to be constantly overshadowed from both sides. So she ran.

She ran half way across the world.

She hadn’t meant to. She’d just started in Braavos, just to see the sites and moved southwards from there. She was going to come home after Lys, come home and be sensible again but a laughing girl had invited to her to see Volantis and she said yes.

She didn’t see everything, that would too much. But she traveled to Qarth via the old slavers bay and shivered. She met people from all parts of the world and wondered that she had ever thought Bear Island was the center of it. She laughed and she loved and she discovered what it was like to be Lyra and not Lyra Mormont and she loved it.

In the end it was love that halted her. A beautiful girl who Lyra couldn’t dismiss as a fling and it was for her that she stopped. Pentos may not have been the place she would have chosen but she would live anywhere really, it was the person that was important.

And she missed her sisters, she missed her mother but at the end of the day Bear Island wasn’t her home anymore. It didn’t fit the woman she’d become.


End file.
